Sleeping Under Ashes
by Red-Damascus-Steel
Summary: Sweltering gale had blustered down from the top of the threshold, bringing the ash of the fallen with it; he brushed away the passing embers. The warrior closed his dreary eyes as he remembered what had brought him here. He felt slumber pull him into a sweet embrace, dreaming of days bygone, as he slept, overwhelmed by the ash. *Starts as a High School fic, adventure comes later :P
1. Devastated

**THIS STORY HAS OFFICIALLY RESET**

**I'm modernizing Hyrule, it's all in the Zelda world but it'll be relative to how most developed countries are. The Royal Family has been dismantled but the bloodline still exists. Among everything else, this starts off as a high school based fic so it'll change but this story, I never really thought too much into it so I'm going to put all my effort into making this better.**

**In the way that this universe works, everyone will be their respective race. Hyrule will be like America in the sense that it's a melting pot full of mixed cultures. This is why Sheikah, Zora, Gorons, the Rito and all of the above will be there. This world, however, is divided among various different games in the Zelda series. Kind of like Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass but less ocean. There'll be planes! *Yayy, modernization* One portion of the land will be similar to that of various Zelda series, everything set apart by islands, territories and large land masses. A bit complicated there, I know. A lot of characters from just about every series will be there but I'll do my best to distinguish every Link and make my main characters unique.**

**Swordsmanship and adventures will take place after the stone is set.**

**Yaoi/shounen-ai/That stuff**

**I apologize for those reading the current story now. Forgive me, but I needed to do this.**

**I don't own Zelda and its characters and nor do I claim to unless I make my own characters and stick them into the Zelda universe.**

**Devastating**

* * *

><p>The air became arid as billows of smoke drifted down the stairwell. The mortar had crumbled and bricks were strewn across the cobbled steps. A warrior clad in a ripped, green tunic sat in the middle of the staircase; he bled profusely while coughs rattled his body and exacerbated his wounds. A sword and shield clattered down the steps as he unhooked his buckle. His arms seemed to weigh a ton as his soot covered fingers reached for an ashen covered flask. The warrior's vision became obscured as he lightly twisted open the cap. He raised the silver container to his dried lips as little droplets of milk barely grazed his tongue. Disappointed, the warrior dropped the flask and forced himself to lean against the remainder of the wall. Bodies lay under crumbled rubble; limbs scattered under loose debris. <em>This place will collapse soon<em>, he scrunched his brows in thought. The foundation was quivering below him, ready to give way should the moment call for it. His rigid form was coated by Earth and perspiration matted his grimy, blonde hair. Fire crackled in the distance, burning with the passion of Din herself. It was scorching and edging ever closer to him. Sweltering gale had blustered down from the top of the threshold, bringing the ash of the fallen with it; he brushed away the passing embers. The warrior closed his dreary eyes as he remembered what had brought him here.

He felt slumber pull him into a sweet embrace, dreaming of days bygone.

He slept, overwhelmed by the ash.

* * *

><p>"Link!"<p>

Abruptly awoken, the teen jolted from his desk, alert with heavy lidded eyes, "Huh? Yeah?"

"There's paper stuck to your face," Owlan, his professor was tanned with chalky white hair, glowered. "Focus, please."

A few students snickered as Link hastily pulled the loose-leaf from his cheek. He huffed as he pressed his chin into his palm; purposely sitting in the back corner of the room closest to the sun. The blonde observed what was beyond the double glazed window. Bombchu High School had a beautiful campus. The orange, gold and velvet foliage swayed in the wind and glowed with the sun. Peaceful scenery always made him sleepy and the warmth from the rays of sunshine… The teen felt his head become heavier with every passing second.

"Link," his professor was shocked by the thud. "Go for a walk!"

He muttered curses under his breath as he obliged. Several giggles and chuckles escaped as the blonde clumsily found his way through the maze of desks. _It's the last class of the day_, Link yawned and stretched as he exited the classroom. _How could he expect me not to sleep? _He decided to meander through the halls for a while until he bumped into a familiar face. He didn't notice her; she was always so tiny and he teased her for it.

"What're you doing over here?"

"Saria!" Link smiled and put his arm around her, tugging her avocado hair. "I was getting bored out here, now I have a companion and we can go on adventures and we can-"

"Class is over," her emerald eyes glistened in the fluorescent light. "It's time to go home."

As if on cue, the bell had rung causing Link to pout, "No adventure?"

"Nope," she said. "Your head is always lost in the clouds, you know? Where's your stuff anyway?" She smiled and pushed his arm away. "You're gonna walk me home, right?"

He grinned and put his elbow on her head; using her as an armrest, "Of course."

"I'm going to assume your stuff is in Owlan's class," she shunted him. "He's always kicking you out." Link tried to protest but she shook her head. "You're a big dope, always sleeping in class. You always worry me, I don't want you to end up falling behind."

"Oh, please," he scooped Saria up, to her surprise, and propped her over his shoulder; kidnap style. "You're too tiny to be filled with all that nonsense! I can lift you easy, just like your nerves. You worry for nothing!"

"Holy Farore, put me down!" she squeaked, her face burned bright. "I'm wearing a skirt, you _moron_!"

Link scrunched his brows, disbelieving and turned to face something he would've never expected. Her thighs were soft and milky and nothing could prevent his snort; that laughter following soon after as he put her down.

"Teddy bear undies? Really?" he held his sides, laughing uncontrollably. "Goddesses, that's so adorable!"

"Link!" she was beyond embarrassed as other people snickered in the halls. "You idiot!" She shoved him and stalked away.

"Saria! Wait!" the blonde tried to stifle his mirth. "Come back! I'm sorry!" He glared angrily at the crowd that had got a kick out of this, "Don't laugh! None of that was meant for any of you!"

Link had chased after Saria. He went out of his way to comfort and fervently apologize to her. The blonde kneeled down, making silly faces and hugged her tight to keep her from running. He tickled and made little jokes that caused her to eventually giggle and laugh hysterically. Link begged for forgiveness; eventually, Saria hugged him and agreed.

After wasting enough time, the teens decided to head to Owlan to retrieve Link's belongings. The blonde was lectured by his professor about the importance of history and being attentive; he just nodded absent mindedly. _I'm already late as it is… I should be home by now._ Saria decided to give him an earful as well after hastily leaving the classroom before Owlan could bite his ear off. Link just nodded along, allowing her to feel like she had some influence over his behavior. It wasn't that he was imprudent, he'd rather have fun than be stressed over a few missed homework or some irrelevant notes. _How does something from 1000 years ago help me?_

They finally exited the school and Link walked her home. As the blonde leaned down to hug her, she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and sauntered to her door. Link held his cheek, grinning as he walked to his home. Saria was his childhood friend; a sweet heart, cute, adorable, hot… The teen smacked his face, chagrinned, shaking his head of those thoughts. _A friend; nothing more_.

He stopped at a green light, seeing the flashing red hand across the street. An ambulance came rushing past him along with several police vehicles. The cerulean eyed boy watched as it turned towards his destination. _Something must've happened to one of the neighbors…_ Link neared his house. His home was coming into view, closer and closer, the blonde began to see a crowd around his home. Link slowed down significantly, dreading to move any farther. He noticed his neighbor, Anju, looked at him melancholic from her door. Peeling his eyes away from her, Link crossed the yellow tape that clearly stated "Do not cross."

"Hey, what're you doing?!" an officer ran to block him. "Get behind that line!"

"But… I live here."

"Are you… Link?"

"… Yes," he felt an uprising in his stomach.

"… I have some bad news, Link," the officer placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Your parents... I'm sorry..."

Silence overtook him. His face became pallid as he watched two body bags being stowed into an ambulance. He furrowed his brows, unsure what was going on but his trepidation was overwhelming. _Could it be…? _He wouldn't believe it. He _refused_. "What are you saying?" Reality hadn't kicked in.

"… Your parents aren't with us anymore, Link. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, no... That's not possible." His stomach did flips. "My parents aren't dead." Link held a hand upon his stomach and pressed to release some tension. "This is all some big elaborate joke." He pushed past the officer and ran into his house. They chased after him. There was blood. Blood everywhere. "Mom? Dad?" Link called out, expecting a response. _It's impossible._ He kept yelling for his parents, figuring they'd come and everything would be dandy and this would all be a misunderstanding. Anju ran over when the officers dragged him out the house nearly kicking and screaming. Crowds of people whispered, "He's met with a terrible fate, hasn't he?"

"Get off of me! Where are they?!"

Anju ran up to the young boy and pushed past the officers. Link recognized his neighbor and ran to her. She hugged him tightly. "Oh, Goddesses, Link I'm so sorry! I wish there were something I could've done!" She held him close, her hair swaying back and forth as she cradled him while he struggled against her bear hug. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." Anju began to practically chant these words softly into his ears. It eased a bit of his anxiety but it was all sinking in, little by little. After some time, his eyes became void and he stood limply in his neighbor's arms.

"...We have no leads on who could've killed them… we're sorry…" The officer seemed remorseful. "You'll have to come with us, we have to find out what to do with you… find relatives that you can live with."

Link felt the tension rise in his belly once more; that feeling of dread driving him mad. The only other family he had was in Twili. _This is crazy... I can't... this is all happening so fast... am I dreaming?_ He'd have to leave, leave everything he loved and cherished behind. _No… Farore, why? Why were they taken from me? _Link shut his eyes tight as he tried to breathe. An officer walked him to one of the cop cars to be driven down to the precinct. He left Anju hesitantly, she could only watch him as he was driven away and faded from view.

**...**

"Do you know of any family?"

"Yes… in Twili… my uncle Rusl…"

"Do you know their number?"

Link nodded, reciting the numbers that were displayed on his phone.

"Wait here," The left officer left Link alone with his thoughts.

He shook and began to feel an overwhelming pressure on his chest. He called up the person he knew best. He went through his phonebook, looking up the one person he needed most. _C'mon, c'mon, pick up!_

"**_Hello?_**" a harmonious voice rang through.

"Saria!"

"**_Link? What happened? Are you okay?_**" his tone worried her.

"My parents… they… they," he was panicking. "My parents were murdered..."

"**_Oh my. Oh my..._**" she sounded horrified. "**_Link! I'm so sorry! Where are you? What's going to happen to you?_**"

"They're going to send me away to live with my uncle Rusl," he received no response. "Saria?" Agony gathered within his heart. "I need you."

"**_Goddesses, Link, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do!_**"

"Saria… I have to go…" the officer had returned. "Goodbye…"

"**_Link, wait!_**"

He hung up.

"**_Wait... Please don't leave me..._**" Saria spoke softly through the dead line; salty beads threatened to escape the corner of her eyes.

"You're going to live with your uncle in Twili. As you know, that's one of the many territories within Hyrule. We're giving you three days,"-another officer came in and whispered in his ear-"Never mind, a week to gather your belongings and to say your goodbyes to your teachers and friends…" The officer said. "It's going to be quite the travel since we live in Termina, Hyrule's sister country… take everything you need." He walked out, saying no more.

Link sat motionless, taking a moment to process what had happened.

**R&R** **if you like**


	2. Solemn Departure

**Everything will be more intricate, the layout of places, such as Termina. The map as depicted in games would have to expand to accommodate other housing and just the general modernization of cars and et cetera. Kind of like a mini city, I suppose.**

**I apologize for the inconvenience if you're reading my original. **

**Solemn Departure**

All and sundry were aware of his situation. The silence was overwhelming; he often sought comfort in isolation but this was extreme. The students who laughed were mute; fearing they'd step on eggshells by saying anything potentially offensive. Owlan never bothered Link, asleep or not. He would've slept peacefully in Owlan's class but… sleep was the farthest from his mind. In the middle of the week, he decided to abandon school completely. The blonde was too lost in thought. Saria hardly talked to him; he wasn't apt, completely unresponsive at times. Her usual sparkly eyes were gloomy but she was determined to offer her beaming smile. The time they had was short, much too short. His childhood friend grieved his loss, she hated that he was going to have to leave. So did Link, but he was on his own. Her heartrending face burned into his thoughts.

Clock Tower was his safe haven. It was far from home, being that he lived on the outskirts of Clock Town; his parents preferred suburbia over urban any day. He understood why; constant earsplitting headaches, heaps of folks and stray mutts but Link enjoyed all the hustle and bustle. He needed distractions right now after… He scrunched his brows and watched as a mongrel terrier tackled a Deku Scrub. The poor thing squirmed and hurriedly waddled away as the pup was on its tail; soon a gang of them followed after. _Someone needs therapy; maybe they thought the scrub was a giant stick to chase? _He chuckled; refuting the idea in which dogs would have unreasonable hatred for random Deku Scrubs. _They love me, so… I suppose it doesn't matter. _He leaned against the creaky wooden platform, staring directly up at the clock's ticking face. Whenever he'd hit rough patches, star gazing became his past time; every click of the tower lulled him.

_I should be getting home soon; tomorrow's the final day…_

_**...**_

Perpetually agitated, he kicked away the sheets. "Of all nights I want to sleep and I can't!" Link propped himself up against the headboard. Anju was kind enough to offer to keep him; it was better than being forced into the Stock Pot Inn. He wasn't far from home, not that he wanted to go there but he felt minor comfort being somewhere familiar. She had a spare bed where he stood, frustrated by the overpowering sense of weakness. Link couldn't bear to go near his own house, he felt so feeble. _How should I feel? After everything is taken away… Should I become a squalling milksop? Am I supposed to be strong? Pretend I'm alright? _He decided to choose the latter and wondered what exactly happened to his parents. He couldn't help but feel responsible. _Maybe if I was home earlier... didn't stay after school... walked home faster... maybe... _The blonde jumped when Anju knocked and peeked in. She appeared petrified, Link assumed it was because the heavy weight of loss. However, is was past midnight making her presence peculiar.

"Link? Are you awake?" the red haired woman shimmied over in her puffy blue slippers.

"I am…" _Unfortunately._

Anju turned on the bedside lamp, dark bags curled under her tired eyes, worry lined her face. She was obviously distressed and Link could sense something was on her mind. He placed a hand on her shoulder and, immediately, she pulled him into a hug. His face burned as he was forced uncomfortably close to her bosom. "Link, there's something I should tell you but I'm afraid you'll do something reckless… promise me you won't do anything stupid?" He nodded along, finding comfort in the embrace. Anju looked ever so hesitant. She even tried to leave, mumbling "Forget it" but Link held her in place, making her stay. After a few quiet moments, her resolve became clear, she finally broke the silence. "Link, I saw your parent's killers."

"!" Link tried to pull away from her but failed, partially because her breast was comfy.

"They threatened to kill me if I said anything; they'd torture me slowly and end my life in the worst way possible!" Anju bit her lip, tears falling uncontrollably from her cobalt eyes. "Goddesses, Link, I was going to keep quiet, but seeing you like I did, your retribution mattered more. I had to tell you. They're watching me now; I feel their eyes on me, the shadows, those thieving Gerudo women!" She clenched her teeth tightly. "I want to so badly speak. I want to tell the truth, but I don't want to die either… They threatened my life, almost killed me. What would you do? Do you hate me?" Hysteria was taking over.

"Anju," his voice was soft. "It's not your fault…"

Link held Anju tight while she let rivers flow. The blonde rubbed her back to try and comfort her. Her form shook violently as she cried for what seemed like hours. Link was left in thought. _Gerudo, where have I heard that before? _Then it clicked. The Gerudo Desert; the location of the most notorious civilization and enemies of Hyrule. _My parents were involved with the Gerudo? _Link shivered at the thought. _What did my parents do?_ Gerudo were known for their cunning, agility, and ruthlessness. He frowned as the warmth left his chest. Anju got up and walked out whispering "I'm sorry" repeatedly. _I'll have to figure that out some other time…_ Link threw himself onto his pillows, having some of his anxiety eased by the confrontation. Slumber embraced him.

...

Some neighbors were kind enough to scrub down his house; this eased him a bit knowing he had to step back inside. His anxiety was unrelenting. The case was pretty much closed the day it was open. He had to pack one day or another; he left it to the last hour. He fumbled with his keys until he unlocked the door. Link slid inside and stood for a moment. It was as if nothing had happened but it still seemed empty. He took a deep breath and steadily walked up the staircase to his bedroom. Under his bed was a brown suitcase that he pulled out onto his mattress. It was a roller so it would be easy to drag around. Link went through his drawers and gathered the clothes he desired and neatly piled them into his suitcase. His cerulean eyes examined what was on his wall. Pictures, pictures of Link's parents and himself. They were all laughing, smiling and playing. _Mom… Dad…_ Link sighed inwardly. He grabbed his favorite photograph and carefully placed it into one of the various compartments.

Link walked over to one of his dressers and pulled open the top drawer. He lugged out a bolted timber box. The blonde unlocked the chest and there stood his glorious ocarina. His parents gave it to him two weeks ago for his birthday. He was still practicing, trying to memorize all the songs. Link was told it was handed down, generation to generation, from a war hero long before his birth or his grandparents for that matter. His ancestor was a man nicknamed "The Hero of Time" during the Great War. It was supposedly once imbued with magical power but, if there were any magic left, it was long gone. Link held the delicate instrument close to his chest, the Triforce symbol on the neck of the ocarina glowed in the dim light of his room. He placed it back in the box and firmly twisted the key to hear a click from the lock. Link placed it in his suitcase and zipped it closed. He carried his luggage downstairs and took a hold of the knob, relishing for the last time in what he had called home for 16 years.

Anju was waiting outside along with an officer who was to escort him to the airport. They, begrudgingly, said their goodbyes with a final embrace. The cerulean eyed teen became slightly depressed when they passed Bombchu High. _They're probably all in class right now… _He spent his freshman and sophomore year there. He was a junior, practically just starting this year and now he had to go to a whole other country. He zoomed past his school and past all the houses, leaving him to gaze at dense forest and various shrubbery. Link sunk deep into the leather seat of the police vehicle. Termina airport came into view. The officer accompanied Link and gave him specific directions for when his flight for Twili was ready to take passengers. The blonde sighed in regret, already missing home.

"Link!"

"Saria?" he was tackled by his friend. "You came?"

"Of course, you dummy!" she punched his arm. "You can't rid of me so easily." She smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "I can't believe this is happening… it's all so sudden." Her heart had sunk and Link was doing his best to carry that weight.

He gripped her tightly, feeling his chest heat up. "Saria… I don't want to leave you."

"I know, Link," she kissed his cheek. "I don't want you to leave either."

He knew what she felt; the way she treated him was like a brother. The blonde held his cheek where the innocent smooch had been imprinted on his skin. He knew he shouldn't have interpreted it in any other way but the sudden fear of being utterly alone drove him to hold her chin. _Forgive me…_ He stared into her emerald pools; he could tell she was nervous like a deer caught in headlights. _Just once… _Link leaned in, kissing her smooth lips. He tried to pull her in closer but she began to struggle. The blonde frowned, trying to contain the warmth but she shoved him away.

"Link, you're not right," Saria was on the verge of tears, her face flushed. "You're not okay right now, don't make me believe something that doesn't exist."

"Saria, I…" his flight was called. "I'm sorry…" He tried to hug her but she backed away. Dejected and hurt, Link grabbed his suitcase and walked off to meet his flight.

"Link…" She lightly caressed her lips. She watched solemnly as the plane took off. "Link… why?" She placed her hand on the cold glass as her tears fell silently. "Don't you realize I love you?"

Link sunk in his chair. The blonde was completely embarrassed, completely unsure of what he did. _I'm sorry, Saria… _His cerulean eyes stared off into the horizon.

_Just friends…_

**Some things will be the same, like certain situations I will have occur but the entire story within itself will be rewritten. The plot, the purpose of the story, still remains. Although, I added a bit more to it, make it complex and interesting for those who read the original :)**


	3. New Beginnings

**Most Zelda games will be referenced here. Hyrule is the name of the country which is held together by separate regions. Twili (the land of Twilight Princess), Jikan (Meaning "Time" in Japanese, the land for OoT), Skyloft will be the land of Skyward Sword but it'll be kind of like a reserve, something not touched by those who aren't Hylian (Meaning if you have regular non elf ears, you no touch, something scarce in modern Hyrule). Tribes live there such as the Kikwi and Skyloftians who fly large birds and et cetera. Repeated things, such as Kakariko Village, Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia will be combined into one and remain only in Hyrule and have its own territory. That will be the land of Hyrule without the Royal Family governing it. Mayors from every town and city meet and discuss all issues and mayors. They then report to the governor of the region and all of the regions discuss whatever. You get the idea. Termina is its own country. This might be it, as far as the map goes. **

**My apologies to those in the middle of reading my original story.**

**Significant changes have been made but the plot remains.**

**New Beginnings**

He hated planes. Nothing could express his massive distaste for this contraption. He took doses of medication to put him under. Children screaming and being squeezed between two other passengers; no. This was not okay with Link. The turbulence was the last straw so he figured it was best to placate himself with drugs. After being released from airplane limbo and experiencing the baggage carousel, the blonde stepped into the lounge and searched for familiar faces. They were supposed to meet him here. Everyone was everywhere. Hyrule was a popular country and Twili was one of the more diverse areas. He vaguely recalled Owlan's class, remembering this region was named Twili because of the natives who were nearly wiped out but, after time, were able to live peacefully with Hylians and other various inhabitants because of their Princess, Queen, something or another or so they say. Where they went was a whole other question. It all happened so long ago... he also never really paid attention to Owlan.

"Heyyy!" Rusl waved from a distance. "Link!"

Link turned just in time to be tackled by Colin, "Whoa, hey!" He grinned and tousled the blonde boy's hair. "Almost got me there!" He took his young cousin's hand and walked over to his uncle.

"It's been forever, Link, I'm sorry about what happened," Rusl expressed his condolences. "I'm sure your mother and father are being cared for by the Goddesses." He pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight, giving him a few slaps on the back. "Welcome home."

_Home… _Link grimaced but smiled softly right after. "Mom wouldn't have me anywhere else."

Rusl grinned and firmly held his nephew's shoulder, "Well, I'm honored." He pulled him under his arm. "Uli is waiting to see you at home," he took Colin's hand as they started to walk towards the exit. "She's going to make an excellent pumpkin stew tonight." They left the airport and exited the city, walking down the cobblestoned steps; away from what Link had come to know when he visited. Colin was happily walking beside Link while humming a tune that seemed vaguely familiar to him. Then it clicked, Saria's Song. His cousin was humming the song he had shown him. _Saria…_

**_"My birthday's coming up and I was wondering…" Saria fiddled her thumbs. "Can I know what you got me?"_**

**_Link laughed hysterically, making her frown, "Link, I'm being serious!"_**

**_He slapped his knee and slowly relaxed, stifling his chuckles, "You want me, the keeper of all secrets, to tell you what I got you for your birthday?" he scoffed. "You must be high or something."_**

**_"Link, please!" Saria pouted and tugged at his hand. She evoked a blush and a bunch of muttering noises that sounded like "Don't make that face…"from Link._**

**_"Oh, Goddesses…" he tried to look away._** **_"Saria, no…" She forced herself into his line of sight, looking as pathetic as possible._** **_"Aw…" Link shook his head. "C'mon…"_**

**_"Link…" Saria held his face in place. "Please?"_**

**_"Ugh! Alright! Fine! So impatient!" his cerulean eyes rolled. "But this is the last time you ever get an early birthday present."_**

**_Link took out the ocarina Saria had made him when they were in seventh grade. It was wooden, painted olive and light brown. He placed his lips on the mouth piece and carefully blew eleven notes, making a harmonious melody soon after. He tapped his foot to create a tempo. His face flushed when Saria stared in awe and smiled like the sun itself when Link stopped playing._**

**_"Oh, Link!" She hugged him. "Thank you! That was wonderful! That was the best present ever!"_**

**_Link sighed in relief, he was glad he got her something good. "You're welcome!" Link grinned and hugged her back._**

"Why are we walking away from the city?" Link distracted himself.

"We moved to a quaint village named Ordon just south of the city," Rusl grinned. "We needed to get away from Twili City, it's actually quite nice. It's simpler, you know?" He laughed heartily, "The best thing is we have plenty of money, so we went bought some really cool stuff."

"Like a car?"

"Like a car," they were a few feet from a vehicle. "But, we have something else for you." There were only dirt roads. Hyrule was strict when it came to nature. Termina was careless when compared to Hyrule. Hyrule's fuel and energy relied on corn, water, wind, and sunlight. They tried their best to preserve the land; hence Twili, Jikan, Kakariko with Death Mountain, Lake Hylia and a place called Skyloft Reserve which focused solely on the preservation of ancient tribes and untouched habitat. Skyloftians only took kindly to Hylians with pointed ears, or so he had heard once in class. Long, pointed ears meant one was able to hear special messages from the Goddesses and was a trait if one held the blood of Hylia. _Well then, mighty Goddesses, is telling me why you have my parents considered a special message? _Link rubbed his pointed ears, hearing nothing. _I guess not. _They hopped in the vehicle and drove down the only given path. The car only started if the keys were near it. Link was extremely confused, wondering how a civilization could be so advanced but live like the ancients.

_I'm sure my parents would've enjoyed this, _he thought as they drove through the open field towards a smaller path south of the city which, Link would only assume, led to Ordon_. _They followed a single path and passed under a wooden arch. They passed a man with afro styled hair whom Rusl waved to as the man sat by a pot over the fire. Dandelions coated the ground with the healthiest grass Link had ever seen. The foliage and underbrush looked gorgeous. The trees were huge and light streaked through the branches and leaves. The car hummed as it turned right through a tunnel made of pure rock. Exiting the tunnel, a spring glistened, water falling from rocky outcropping, forming a pool of sparkling liquid. Stones jutted in the back marked with ancient Hylian symbols. Just past that venue, cars were parked. He couldn't help but bang his head hard against the window.

"Are you okay, Link?"

"Yeah, uncle," he held his head and muttered. "Just a little aneurysm from sheer lack of common sense."

"What?"

"Nothing."

They walked through a smaller path leading to a bridge with a wooden arch stating, "Welcome to Ordon." A huge, seemingly bottomless fissure was daunting as someone could easily fall and die while crossing. The rope left thick gaps in between and swayed ever so slightly with the breeze. _Goddesses, don't let me die here. _After crossing with much hesitation on Link's behalf, on their immediate left was another fresh water spring. Little waterfalls fed the large pool. It seemed like a miniature beach with the random appearance of sand but the water looked so crisp and refreshing; Link didn't bother questioning it. Similar rocks jutted out as well with the similar markings from the previous spring. They walked further along the path, everything looked like overly dramatic paintings of nature but the teen was growing quite fond of the scenery.

They came across a humongous tree and with it was carved a tree house. It looked like an actual home, just within a tree. Rusl was already climbing up the ladder. The blonde scrambled up behind him after he let Colin head up first. They opened the finely crafted, wooden door and stepped inside. Link stared in awe, surprised by the amount of space and detail. "We created this for you and your parents. You should've seen Colin; he's become quite the little craftsman. Of course, we didn't do this all alone, we had many people help us since we wanted to finish this project in less than a year." Link was only capable of mouthing "Wow."

The light poured in from the open ceiling above; lighting up the entire room. He traced the hand carved wall. There were shelves, cupboards, cabinets, a table, chairs, all handmade. The designs on the wall used the tree itself to create branches, giving it that forest edge. They didn't cut the entire tree it appeared as if huge branches were jutting through the house from the ceiling but Link felt that was the intention considering the design to begin with. Some other things were bought, of course; such as pots, containers, books, plants, boxes and barrels of probably water or storage. Speaking of plants, Link looked to his immediate right and noticed a potted plant on a large cupboard. Right above the plant was… dried corn… tied to strings hanging from a rope tied to two beams. _How "quaint" is this place?! Do we have to grind our own corn? _Link also noticed a large basin with a towel hanging over it. _Do I… do I have to bathe with that? _He pinched the bridge of his nose as he banged his head against the cupboard.

"Link, you alright?"

"Yeah…" he muttered. "I'm adjusting."

Link walked around, seeing he had his own place for cooking which was an enclosed ball of metal with a gaping hole to cook. A pot hung inside, ready to brew up something tasty. A metal pipe let the smoke and steam out through the back of the tree. Link looked around, being told the quilts, rugs, and curtains were all sown by Uli. Pictures hung along the walls and were placed on the desks. To the right. the entrance to the basement could be accessed by ladder. A good portion of his parents belongings were already down there along with his stuff to unpack. Link decided to climb up the ladder to his left. There lied two bean bags in either corner, more books, pictures which sat upon another low table. Another ladder led to a hay filled mattress with a window that poured in light from the sun. He could easily observe the stars. They made him shelves, dressers, cupboards, heck; they even made him a basement! Link didn't have words as he climbed down; he couldn't explain how happy he felt that they went through all that trouble to make something so amazing for him and his parents. It looked like a legitimate house but the change was so drastic. This was his home now. He was here to stay.

"Great, isn't it?"

Link bobbed his head. The blonde grinned and rubbed his eyes. He hugged both his cousin and uncle, thanking them for their hospitality. He suddenly felt tired, the impact of change, this entire day was hitting him hard.

"Colin, go tell mom that our boy, here, will be able to see her in a few minutes." The child obeyed his father and Rusl grasped nephew's shoulder. "Link, you'll be going to Hyrule High School tomorrow in Twili City."

"Tomorrow, huh?" the teen rubbed the back of his neck. "That's pretty sudden but I guess I suppose I can do that…"

"Link," Rusl made him look up. "I know this is tough, it's tough on all of us but you have us and we'll take care of you. You have our love and your parents will always reside in your heart. They rest in peace with our beloved Goddesses and remember, your blood holds ancient power. You're related to the Hero of Time. Always remember that. You retain the power of courage, you're a strong boy and I know you can handle just about anything that comes at you. I know it's hard but you'll find a way to cope." With that being said, Rusl walked out.

"He's right, I can do this…" Link walked out as well to go meet his aunt. "When the times get tough, the tough got to be tougher." He ran out to meet with his loved ones. "Aunt Uli!" The teen held his mouth closed. "You're pregnant, again!" Link muffled his speech with his hands. "Holy Goddesses!" He banged his head against the tree.

She laughed at her hysterical nephew, "It's nice to see you too, Link, I'm sorry about all that's happened. I hope you can enjoy living here with us…" She pulled him into an embrace.

Link stared down at her protruding belly, nodding along to her words.

"We have one more surprise for you…" Rusl smiled. "Close your eyes."

The teen obliged and waited patiently. He heard his uncle step behind, towards the underbrush next to his tree house.

"You can look now."

He turned around, slightly excited only to falter. He coughed, grinned and resisted smashing his face into the wall.

"We got you a mountain bicycle so it can handle this terrain and you could take yourself to school when I can't!" he grinned. "It's a beauty, isn't it?"

"Mmmhm, yeah," Link plastered a dumb grin onto his face. "I love it!"

"Alright now," Uli smiled. "It's getting late, how about we all have some dinner?"

They took this time to walk into the town, Link, apparently, lived just outside it. A lake fed a water mill and various houses either lie near the water or opposite. A straight path led to the goat herder and his field. Most of these houses seemed small and supported one family. Another house was built inside a tree like Link's and past that was Rusl's abode. Across from Rusl was the mayor who seemed to have the biggest house of all. Link greeted the neighbors as Rusl knocked on each of their doors. The final one being the mayors. He couldn't figure out how Ilia, the daughter of the mayor, could be genetically related to Bo. _Then again, nothing had made sense so far._

They all shuffled into the little Rusl's home to eat stew. Soon after, they all went to bed. After saying good night, Link stumbled up the ladders to his bed. The teen sat on his mattress. He peeled off his clothes and laid down in his boxers. Not being able to sleep, he tossed and turned. Link's mind was all jumbled up; all his emotions were killing him. _I wonder how Saria is doing…_ Link sighed and stared at the ceiling. He recalled her tear stained face. He held up his cell phone, contemplated texting her but tossed it aside. _We can freaking text from hundreds of miles away but I have to take a bath with a bucket. _He banged his head against the wall. This place was nothing like Termina. _Goddesses, help me._

**Can you imagine Link riding a bicycle? I sure as hell can't. I was tempted to give him one of those little squeaky horns but I decided, let me not torture Link too much xD**


	4. Bet

**WAIT!**

**Significant changes have been made, if you're starting from here, you might want to start from the beginning again.**

**My apologies to those who've read the original **

**Bet**

"Link!"

The blonde looked around the room with wide eyes, "Huh? What?" Owlan was glaring at him; lecturing him to stay awake and pay attention. With disbelief, he felt himself. _Is this real? _He looked around the classroom; everyone was there. He stared out the windows, the sun was shining bright and the colorful shades of autumn invaded his vision. _Could this have all been a dream…? Holy Triforce, I'm never gonna sleep in class again! _Link grinned as he paid close attention to his professor's words. For some reason, he was muffled. "Professor, can you speak up?" As Owlan was writing on the board, he scraped the chalk; screeching.

"Son of a-" he covered his ears and shut his eyes. "The hell!"

Upon opening them, Saria was staring him dead in the face. He jumped back, falling backwards on his chair. His ears began to ring as she crawled out from under the table, crawling up his body. Closer. He held his head, having hit it hard against the floor. _Closer_. The room began to ooze and melt copper verdigris. She sat on his chest, leaning down inches from his face. "Saria-!" she placed a finger on his lips, effectively hushing him. His heartbeat quickened as the warmth spread through his chest. She whispered something incoherent. "What?" he was shocked as salty droplets fell onto his cheek. "Saria…?"

"Link…" she edged closer to his lips; mere millimeters away, her tears falling in streams. "Wake up…"

"… What?"

"WAKE UP!"

Link groaned when his eyes shot open. Rusl was by his bedside; he had shaken him awake. _Right… school…_ He kicked off his sheets while his uncle was already out the door. He clumsily climbed down the ladders and stared at the basin. _Yeah, nope. _He grabbed a towel with some extra clothes and made his way to the spring in his underwear. It seemed that dawn was just barely rising. He made it to the entrance and hid his clothes in the underbrush. The air was brisk as he stepped onto the, what Link imagined to be, a little shore. His feet slowly sank into the sand; the particles massaged his feet.

The closest thing Link had ever been to a beach was Great Bay back in Termina. He found this to be better. He tossed his boxers to the side. He walked towards the far end, his fingers traced the designs on the ancient stones as he climbed over the ledge to the little waterfalls. The water was freezing with the cold air; his teeth chattered. Link took care of his body; he had lean muscles with skin the shade of sanded down birch. After scrubbing himself thoroughly; he ran out the water, grabbed the towel and dried himself. He quickly pulled on fresh undies and started to towel dry his hair.

"What're you doing?"

He peeked out from under his towel and saw jade, almond shaped eyes, "Ah, hello, Ilia."

"You know, we have a communal bath," her face turned pink as she gazed over his body, which complemented her russet blonde hair. "Up by Fado on the ranch, the goat herder, I assume Rusl never said a word."

"So, why do you have clothes too?" he pulled on a pair of beige pants, slipped on a green sweatshirt and pulled on his brown boots. "If the communal bath is so awesome."

"I never said it was awesome," she pushed him out, all belongings in hand, and locked the gate to the spring behind him. "I just said it was there."

He shrugged her off and decided to leave her to bathe. As he walked up the path and was about to near his ladder, he heard the stomping of hooves racing toward him become louder with every passing second. Link turned, seeing a goat, blindly angered, heading his way. "Holy!" The blonde rolled out of the way as it slammed into the tree. "Holy Farore! What the hell?!" Link scrambled up his ladder, where he felt safest for the moment. The goat got up and stumbled its way back into town, as if nothing had happened. _Is this… normal? Goddesses, I hope not. _He noticed the symbol of Ordon was just about everywhere. Their emblem had the rounded, striped horns of the Ordon goat and it had a rectangular cloth, the same azure blue as the Ordon goats pelt, hanging from it; it was even above his door. He walked in and placed his dirty laundry in an empty barrel. He combed his flaxen locks and did the rest of his cleansing rituals in the basin.

"Heyyy!" Rusl called. "Link! Let's go!"

He grabbed his book bag and walked out his door. Link jumped off the ledge only to land next to uncle who shoved a clay bowl into his hands with a wooden spoon. He looked up at his uncle confused. "What is this?" It was a thick, creamy substance with several nuts and berries inside.

"Yogurt from the goats," he grinned. "Eat it, it's really good for you. Fido makes it." He watched Link as he cleaned the bowl. "Great! You're biking to school today," Rusl smiled. "Listen, now take that path we came through here with; the same route from Twili City," he pointed down towards the spring. "Keep going straight and you'll find Hyrule High… It's literally at the north end, can't miss it; it's huge. I have to drop off Colin at school, Uli has some errands for me and I leave late; so… have a good day and make the best of it!"

"Yup, thanks," Link handed him the bowl, wiping his mouth. "Got it." He grabbed his bike from the large patch of weeds next to his tree house. It was made of metal but it was a simple forest green color. Link thought himself healthy to begin with but, clearly, he was wrong. The steep hills and bumps were making his crotch ache and he was already tired. For the lot of the time, he biked standing on the pedals. He reached Ordon Spring, seeing it was still locked. _Is she still bathing?_ The bridge leading to Faron Spring; he refused to ride across it and simply walked alongside his bicycle. As Rusl had said, it was a straight path from where they had first came through. He passed the majestic spring and waved hello to the man with the afro, still sitting by his pot over a fire as Link jumped on his bike again.

It didn't seem so bad; it looked stunning. The clouds were rolling across the sky and little creatures were frolicking in the field. Having a bicycle made the trip easier than walking and it made sight-seeing way more pleasant, particularly because it was downhill from here. The wind flowed through his hair and he grinned from the rush. A straight path, along the dirt road. He crossed the bridge which happened to hold the water supply for stray creatures. Three quarters of the way, he hit cobblestone and felt he was close as he heard a shriek from above. "Huh?" He saw a large bird stare hungrily down at him, his eyes widened as his heart dropped. "Oh, NONONONO!" He pedaled as fast as his legs would allow. The large bird swooped behind him, screeching. "AH!" He drove through the path, making a sharp left, causing the winged creature to crash into the wall. He turned his head, laughing at the gullible fowl until he hit a large rock, flipped off his bike and went shoulder first into the cobblestone path; he heard a distinct pop. "Son of a whore..." Link grit his teeth and held his shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?"

A Goron offered his hand and he graciously took it, "Ah, I think so."

"You're not from around here, are you?" he laughed. He passed Link his bike, having gotten it for him. There were tribal designs all over his body. He was huge, at least 6'5 feet tall. The jagged stone along the top his head made him appear as if he were slouching. His eyes were dark blue, almost purple. "What made you think it was safe to ride on a bicycle? You've got some balls kid, I like that." He held out his hand. "The name's Ginta. I guard this entrance of Twili City." He pointed to the grand steps with a paved slope between each staircase. The second pair of stair cases held a fountain in between.

"Thanks, Ginta," he shook hands with him. "The name is Link, look, Ginta; could you watch my bike? I'm on the verge of being late for class." The Goron nodded, grinning. They waved goodbye and Link ran up the stairs. "Holy Din, I need more Stamina…" he felt his legs beginning to scream. He ignored their cries and ran across the enclosed moat. The doors were huge as he passed through them into the south side of Twili City.

The blonde didn't stop to look at all the stores and pleasantries; he ran north. He ran around a large fountain in what seemed to be the town square and up a small set of stairs through an open archway. Link noticed a few teenagers hanging around as he continued to run up a longer set of steps to another huge, arched door; this time closed. "Dear Hylia, it's like shoving a boulder!" It was an enormous wooden door. He ran across a bridge leading yet to another door, leading yet to another large arched door. _Holy crap, if this isn't the last door, I will tear my freaking hair out!_

The blonde pushed, this time, finally reaching the campus. There stood an enormous gothic, citadel which he could only assume was Hyrule High. It was larger in length than in width and had multiple smaller structures attached to it. The entire city was ground and carved in stone, however, Hyrule High was surrounded by a garden of sorts with cobblestoned paths and various archways that would guide him to other parts of the campus. He had no idea how he'd navigate this place. A giant statue displayed the symbol of Hylians, multiple copies were strewn throughout the garden; he walked past it. The entrance was straight across, thankfully, with normal sized doors. The halls were humongous as he looked from side to side; taking in the grandeur. _Just how exactly is Rusl paying for this?! _Link walked across the checkered floor, taking in the grandeur; straight ahead was a large desk with a woman sitting behind it. He approached, what he assumed to be, the front desk. Multiple staircases and doors lined the hall; huge expensive looking chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

"How may I help you?"

Link leaned against the desk. "I just transferred here, I'm kind of lost and don't know my schedule…"

The lady spoke into the microphone; her voice echoed through the halls, "Red, please come to the front desk."

"Red?"

"The student council president; he'll guide you around," she said.

Several minutes after being called, a boy with thick, golden hair was jogging towards them; his whole attire seemed to surround his name. "Hello! You must be Link!" Red held out his hand in an offer to shake while he held papers in the other. "We've been expecting you, I'm Red!"

Link took his offering which he quickly regretted because of the pain that shot through his arm; adrenaline had kept him from feeling it. Blood had seeped through his green sweatshirt. Red, horrified, took hold of Link's hand and dragged him up the stairs to the nurse's office. He could only stumble along as they zig-zag through the halls. They reached the office, and opened the doors. It looked like a blanket of white and light as they entered. It was a row of hospital beds and curtains lined with large windows that poured sun into the room.

"No, get off me," a voice sighed. "For the last time, no, stop messing around!"

Red and Link walked closer only to find a muscular, raven haired male on top a blonde one. They were lying on a hospital bed. Well, more like the blonde was _forced_ onto the bed. Both of their eyes were crimson except one held annoyance and the other embarrassment. The taller of the two let go and smirked saying, "I'll catch you later." As the teen with the raven locks passed, he stared intensely at Link who could only blush as the guy had the gall to wink at him. The embarrassed, red eyed blonde sat up and coughed into his hand.

"My apologies," he got off the bed. "What can I help you with?"

"My friend, Link, is bleeding," he made the injured blonde sit. "Bandage him up for me, Sheik. Here is his schedule, he's a transfer student. Guide him for me, I have to meet Blue." He placed a copy of the paper on his desk and ran to the entrance. "Link, meet me for lunch at the Deku Tree!"

Sheik tried to protest but he was already out the door. "Sorry, about all that, Link." He noticed the blotch of blood on his shoulder. "Take off your sweater for me." He obeyed and the Sheikah raised his brows. "Egad, man, what did you do?" There was a superficial gash but that wasn't all. Sheik stared between both his shoulders, a large bump appearing on only one. "You dislocated your shoulder. Please lay down. This'll only take a few minutes."

"What're you gonna do?" Link leaned back onto the bed; surprised as a cushioned mouthpiece was shoved between his lips.

"Don't move." Sheik took a hold of his arm and placed his foot on the side of Link's torso to provide leverage as he began to pull. It was slow and steady without any fast movements. The Sheikah pulled directly away from his body; providing constant tension on Link's arm; stretching his shoulder muscles. After a few minutes, the joint popped back into place. Link felt himself in pure agony through the entire process having tightly gripped the sheets. He was thankful for the mouthpiece and its cushions, preventing him from biting his cheek and tongue throughout the excruciating experience. The Sheikah removed the mouthpiece and tossed it into a sink. He grabbed a needle and absorbent suture and placed it on the table next to the bed. Sheik took a wet cloth and cleaned his wound. After pressing down, the blood had clotted. He applied antibiotic ointment and then decided stitches weren't necessary. He covered his shoulder with sterile bandage. "Alright, all good and new." The Sheikah handed him an ice bag. "Keep this on your shoulder, if you need more ice, you can always come back to this office. The bag is reusable, keep it."

"Thanks…" He placed the freezing bag where he had the most pain as it molded to the contours of his shoulder. "So, are you the nurse?"

"Oh, no," Sheik chuckled. "I suppose it would appear that way." He sat in a chair and leaned back. "I'm a student, like you, this is just an internship of sorts; I cover for the nurse in the morning when she isn't here. You'd be surprise how many people come in, like yourself."

"Well, you're very experienced then, with medicine." Link got off the bed. "Do you think you could guide me to class before you head to yours? Not to be a burden but…"

"Right, you're a transfer student," Sheik overlooked Link's schedule. After some time, the Sheikah grinned. "Looks like I can guide you the entire day, we have the same schedule." Link looked extremely relieved given that knowledge. His new companion began putting all the tools away. "How come you transferred here?"

"Ah… this and that, it doesn't matter," Link observed his classmate. He wore a tight, spandex suit with a synthetic blend that adjusted to various phases; leathery exoskeleton was sown onto the fabric. He wore a tabard with the symbol of a red eye with one tear sliding from it as three triangles pointed up above the eye. A cowl attached to the tabard covered half his face. His hair was long, tied back into a braid while his bangs were split side to side, just barely covering his left eye while his right eye remained visible. He wore bandages on his arms, fingers, chest, legs, and hair. "Sheik, right? That guy before, was he picking on you?"

"No, but that doesn't matter," he softly chided, as if slightly offended with Link's deliberate hold of information. "Stick around me long enough and you'll become well acquainted."

_... Was he expecting something more?_

After the nurse came in, Sheik was allowed to leave and class was soon to begin. As promised, Sheik took him to his classes. They struck little conversations here and there, getting to know each other better. In every class, Link had to introduce himself. A bunch of girls would squeal over him while most of the boys glared at him in anger and envy. Except two; the Sheikah and the raven haired teen with a mischievous smirk who sat next to each other in the back of the classroom, close to the windows. He learned his name to be Dark after they were properly introduced. Well, that is if proper was considered falling over someone and "accidentally" groping them. Regardless, he was happy to be near his favorite spot. He sat behind Sheik and buried his face into his arms. He felt someone poke him, looking up to see the smiling Sheikah.

"You must be quite the charmer," he pointed to his classmates. "I've never seen such a strong reaction aside from Dark's first year."

At the mention of his name, he turned to join the conversation. His skin was milky and his features were sharp. His ears were long and pointed. He wore all black. "It's okay, attractive people stick together," he winked, resulting in a punch in the arm by Sheik. Dark winced but blew a kiss to Link causing him to blush and look towards the window. The Sheikah stared as if to say, "What are you doing? Cut it out." Dark sighed and turned away, bored.

The bell rang and the class filed out. It was lunch time. Dark and Sheik had wrestling during lunch but decided it was best to drop Link off at the Great Deku Tree on the east side of the campus. The tree was at least five times his height and was very thick. The trunk was coarse, like the lines and wrinkles on an old man's face; it actually _did _look like an old man's face. The leaves had become brown and desiccated, departing from the branches as they dive to the sea of grass. Its large roots jutted from the ground, creating places to sit. They dropped him off with Red.

"He's mine, Dark," he glared at the other male. "Back off."

"Is that a threat?" Dark grinned. "I'll admit, he's cute, I might consider taking him from you... and steal his innocence!" Dark cackled insanely making the Sheikah uneasy.

"How about we make a bet?"

"A bet?" Dark lifted a brow. "What kind of bet?"

"We go to wrestling next, right?"

"Yes," Dark nodded.

"Whoever wins the match gets to have him and the other has to back off," the Sheikah held out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal," they shook on it.

**I hope you enjoyed :)!**

**R&R if you like**


	5. And Then There Were

**WAIT**

**Significant changes have been made, if you're starting from here, you might want to start from the beginning again.**

**My apologies to those who've read the original**

**I'm sorry, I took a three hour nap; this chapter would've been up sooner if I didn't :I!**

**And Then There Were… I Lost Count**

"You _really _should consider joining the student council!"

Link pinched the bridge of his nose, "For the last time…" He might be small but Red pushed like a steamroller. Once he snagged his victim, he pressed until they were crushed and gave way to his desire. _How could something so adorable be so cruel? _They were sitting on a large root of the Great Deku tree. It was lunch; they were free to leave to eat in the city, however, Red deemed this the best spot on campus. The old, withered tree offered security with its sagging face. He couldn't explain it but Link felt at peace. "Thank you, for the proposal but no." Red offered Link his lunch since neither wanted to take the trip to the market or to any local restaurants. Of course, he gladly accepted the offering but he was cautious with how friendly he was with Red because Link had learned quickly the nature of his relationship with Blue; another blonde with cobalt eyes.

"Red," Blue tried to take some of his lover's lunch, getting his hand slapped in the process. "You'll share with him but not with me?! You're so mean!"

"Blue, as I said before, go bother someone else right now," he picked up a cookie from the boxed lunch he shared with Link. "I'm busy."

"But, Red…" he stared hungrily at the biscuit; Red ate it whole, making Blue frown as his lover intentionally teased him. "You're really unfair sometimes." He got up and huffed, glaring momentarily at Link and then left.

"Now that we're alone…" Red smirked, leaning in close; Link couldn't help but blush as he whispered softly in his ear. "… Will you, _please_, join the student council?"

Link nearly choked on his cookie.

...

Sheik and Dark made their way to the gymnasium. They had, since freshman year, given up lunch for wrestling. It was a fun sport and they were at the top of their class. Now, two of the best wrestlers were going to have a showdown. More than just a small crowd gathered to see the outcome. Many thoughts ran through the mind of the Sheikah. If he did win, would Link reciprocate his feelings? The odds seemed stacked against Sheik considering Dark had the advantage of height, in turn, the weight and he was the farthest from slow… He began to wonder what made him choose this. They were on opposite ends of the ring, in uniform, having gotten permission from their coach who seemed just as excited to witness the conclusion. They assumed form; hands on the knees, bent forward. They lifted each leg and slammed it back down to the ground. They gave off their most threatening glare.

"Start!"

...

Link tried to calmly deny Red as he became increasingly more invasive. "Yoho!" Someone called from a distance. "Blondies!" Link sighed with relief when Red's attention was pilfered. A boy with purple hair and black clothes ran up to them. His eyes appeared gray with a bluish tint. "Who's this guy? He looks remarkably similar to Green." The teen walked over and poked Link in the face, taking pleasure in seeing him uncomfortable.

_Oh, dear Goddesses, it just gets worse…_

"He's the new transfer student, Shadow, can't you see I'm busy here?" he huffed. "I'm trying to get him to join the student council!"

"Oh, you mean team blondie?" Shadow chuckled. Link looked utterly confused as Shadow explained every member in the student council was blonde and had other similar characteristics. He called them narcissistic and laughed as Red pelted him with a juice box.

"That's pure coincidence!"

"Then let me join!"

"No, you're an incompetent clown who'd only distract Vio," Red shot him down. "Where is Vio anyhow?"

"I… kind of, sort of, maybe…" Shadow started pulling Link's cheeks. "… Played a trick on Vio."

"What did you do?"

"I may have… Possibly…" he slowly pushed himself behind Link. "… Super glued his butt to his seat in class."

"**You son of a bitch!**" another blonde haired teen, shirtless but donned in purple, was racing towards them. Shadow used Link as a shield, much to Link's dismay. "Don't you dare hide behind Green!"

"This isn't Green!" Shadow squeaked.

Ignoring his words, Vio shoved Link to the side and started pummeling Shadow. "You're such a bully, you pushed the new kid! Ah! Stop hitting me, I'm _sorry_!" After a fruitless endeavor, Shadow laid defeated and Vio sat next to Link. His shirt was wrapped around his waist, apparently covering a gaping hole that exposed his heart covered boxers. Vio vowed to take a trip to the nurse's office later. The autumn breeze teased the teen's skin, Vio decided to let Shadow hug him for warmth under the condition that Vio would break his face if he'd dare to touch him inappropriately.

Upon closer inspection, the violent blonde realized who he had shoved to the floor, "Holy Din, you really aren't Green! My apologies!"

"It's alright."

"Now, Link, back to what we were discussing…" _Oh, dear Goddesses, no._

"Hold that thought," Link eagerly cut off Red. "Isn't that Blue over there?"

Blue was dragging along another blonde male who was caught in his headlock. It was obvious they were arguing, _almost_ playfully as Blue roughly rubbed his fist on the other's skull. The tortured teen stomped on Blue's foot and walked towards them. He smiled and sat beside Red with his disheveled hair, "Hey, sorry, are you trying to replace me already?" He pointed to Link but was, shortly after, tackled by Blue. They wrestled each other on the ground and no one seemed to really care.

"So, Link, about what I was saying…" Red beamed.

"What about…?" Link pointed to the two men grappling each other on the floor.

"Green? They do this all the time; they always end up hugging, well, usually," he seemed nonchalant. "Don't worry about it, now, about becoming part of the student council…"

_Oh boy…_

...

Dark and Sheik circled each other, waiting for the other to leave an opening. The raven haired teen decided to jump into offense and pushed the Sheikah who took several steps backwards but quickly regained his balance. Sheik ran at Dark, dodging as his opponent tried to seize him. The Sheikah squeezed Dark's lower torso, thrusting him backwards near the edge of the ring. Dark hurriedly shoved him off and sent Sheik stumbling backwards. The raven haired boy sent his fist flying but the Sheikah swiftly dodged, and shoved his opponent, nearly landing him out the ring. The crowd roared; overzealous. Sheik was about to tackle Dark but his pale hand gripped the Sheikah's inner thigh while the other grabbed his shoulder, causing Sheik to yelp as he was lifted in the air and thrown across the ring. Sheik became flushed as Dark landed on top of him, trying to pin him to the floor. The blonde thrashed relentlessly; he squirmed out of Dark's grip and they both scrambled to opposite ends of the ring. They glistened with sweat. Their toned bodies stressed from exertion. Dark had become bored and tired of the game, momentarily averting his attention elsewhere. Without hesitation, the Sheikah took advantage of this and rammed him out the ring.

"Stop! The winner is Sheik!"

There was momentary silence. Some people sighed while others cheered and laughed. Apparently, bets had been placed on them. The teacher broke the little gambling rings, bringing some relief and leaving others feeling embittered.

Dark stood up and walked back into the ring, "Fair game, you won."

Sheik swelled up with satisfaction. He gave passing high fives to those who raised their hands up to him. Dark followed behind him, other students complementing him. They walked to the locker room and stripped to shower.

"Is it me or is your butt just a sweet, little bubble?"

"Dark!" The Sheikah became flushed and hastily stepped into a stall.

"Have you been working out more lately?" Dark's fiery red eyes looked him up and down. "My Goddesses, what a blessing to see…"

"Oh, dear Hylia, stop your nonsense and shower!" the blonde's face was beet red.

Dark chuckled but obliged. Sheik turned the knob and sighed contently against the water pressure. He had won and began to meticulously decide how he'd steal the new comer's heart.

...

"This day couldn't feel any longer," Link held the ice bag to his shoulder, he was so tired of being dragged around by Red and harassed to join the student council. On top of that, he couldn't understand why he had fan girls at this school but not at Termina; not that he cared. Being squealed at by a bunch of females stopped being fun after a while, no matter how attractive they were. It was like having a fork scratched on a porcelain plate. He was terrified, especially, when they came in packs. The teen roughly shook his nerves and decided to focus. At least Red was useful enough to give him his locker. In the distance, he saw two girls. Link had already come to know the statuses of the school and those two girls; they were popular, _very_popular. It was Marin and Cremia, the two red head twins of Hyrule High and they had a hardcore step brother, Staven Byrne; the notorious bully of the school… and his sisters were staring at Link, of all people. His ears drooped when he heard the girls giggling and whispering about how cute he looked. _I have this terrible feeling in my gut…_ Unfortunately, he was about to have an intimate experience with the man.

**Slam!**

Link jumped as there was a collective gasp; the entire hallway went quiet. _Speaking of devils…_ Byrne had punched a hole into the locker directly next to Link's head. He was wearing a large, titanium gauntlet with clawed tips. He pulled it out, and Link turned ever so slowly. Staven's eyes were a placid yellow with red curved lines under his eyes. His hair was black, tied into a tight pony tail which flowed down to his shoulder blades while his bangs lay on either side of his face. He was tall and wore a green cowl that matched his pants with a black shirt and brown boots. He had pointed ears and was very muscular; he wondered how the school could allow someone to carry such a large, visible weapon.

"Do you see those two girls over there?" Byrne pointed to the two aforementioned females.

"Yeah?" he noticed the locker next to his had gaping holes in it.

"Those," he leaned in disturbingly close, as if sizing him up. "Those are my sisters, I don't want you anywhere near them; do you understand?"

"Yeah…" Link's eyes were fixated on the claw. "That's totally cool, I don't even want anything to do with them."

His eyes widened, that constant gaze of "I'll end you" remained on his face, "Are you saying they aren't good enough for you?"

There was a collective "ooo" steadily rising through the halls, everyone had circled around them. Of course, they were all expecting a fight. Of course, everyone just had to exacerbate the situation.

"No, that's… no," Link scrunched his brows. "Look, just leave me alone." He boldly turned away from the man behind him and continued to sort his locker. Angered from being ignored as the crowd whispered; Byrne felt compelled to drive his claw into Link's shoulder. A sudden 'clack!' startled them both.

...

Sheik managed to exit the bathroom without being groped by his friend. They walked out the shower. He felt accomplished; he had beaten Dark. He had beaten him and it felt so good. Insane laugher brought him out his thoughts. Dark had been acting strange... stranger than usual.

"What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing," Dark pressed him up against the lockers. "Now there are two men I can't have…"

"Dark…" Sheik struggled to pull his arms out. "Get off."

"Why do you resist me?" Dark nipped his ear. "It's not fair…"

"Because you had sex with the entire school!" Sheik growled. "I don't want our friendship ruined because of your hormones!"

"Friends with benefits?"

"Dark, get off!"

The raven hair teen chuckled and got off his closest friend. He loved messing with him. But if he ever actually gave in… then that would be a different story. Now that the male had won the bet, he couldn't taint the innocence of Link. Or Sheik for that matter… He planned to try regardless.

"Goddesses, why are you so stubborn?" he managed to throw on clothes before Dark could take advantage of him.

"I can't help myself around something so attractive," Dark smirked.

"Yeah, that's all reason enough to welcome your voracious desires," the Sheikah clicked his tongue, disappointed.

"Aw, c'mon!" Dark followed him out the locker room. "I'd treat you different, you'd be more than a toy."

"Yeah, right," Sheik rolled his eyes.

"I mean it with you," Dark insisted.

"Stop messing with me," Sheik walked ahead.

He pressed the Sheikah against the wall, staring intensely into him, "I'm not."

"Dark…" Sheik looked away, searching for an escape. "Stop… look."

The clash of metal reverberated through the halls. There was an entire crowd surrounded by one little area. A loud "ooo" echoed soon after.

"Oh, man," he slipped out from under Dark. "There's a fight, c'mon, we have to stop it."

"It's none of our business," Dark mumbled, unhappy to have lost the blonde that was almost within his grasp.

"I'm going regardless if you come…" Sheik stalked off before Dark could turn his statement into a perverse joke. The Sheikah navigated the crowd, his crimson eyes searched for the source of this communal gathering. He pushed past the crowd. What he saw next had his eyes wide open and busting through the final wall of people. Dark was behind him, not willing to leave his friend alone. Sheik pulled out a kunai from the pocket under his tabard and shot it at Byrne's gauntlet as he was about to attack Link. The noise of the metal clashing startled them both. Dark tackled Byrne, wrestling him to the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" the Sheikah tended to Link. "I just saw a huge crowd and…" He gestured to his surroundings. "This."

"I'm fine," Link rubbed the back of his neck. "It's nothing I couldn't handle."

Dark caught Byrne in a stranglehold, pulling one arm behind him while stepping on his gauntlet. "Is that all you got?!" The crimson eyed teen laughed maniacally as he tugged a bit harder. Link watched in awe; clearly impressed which peeved Sheik. "C'mon Staven! I know you can do better than this!" They struggled on the ground, Dark had the upper hand, having caught him off guard. He placed Staven in a chokehold and whispered in his ear, "Look, Byrne, you know I like you; so do us both a favor and let this go." Staven grit his teeth; opposition clearly remained in his eyes which made Dark frown but a smirk settled on his face soon after. "Oh, Byrne, I hear your sisters _really _like me," he winked at Marin and Cremia, causing them to giggle and blush regardless of their brother's predicament. Staven scowled, his resolve became clear as he shoved Dark away and stalked off mumbling, "This isn't over." The crowd dispersed; almost disappointed. Dark put his hand behind his head and whistled as he walked towards the two blondes. "You're welcome," Dark stared at Link; emphasizing the fact that gratitude was in order.

Link glared, clearly indignant, "If you didn't jump in, I could've taken him,"

Dark's eyes widened up from the sudden rise in anger; he wasn't just a little fawn. "Interesting," he could only grin, obviously having sick little fantasies in his head about tearing Link apart. The cerulean eyed teen became extremely uncomfortable as the raven haired male devoured him with his crimson eyes. Link felt shivers go up and down his spine, officially freaked out. He wasn't used to male attention. Sheik shoved Dark away and smiled at Link.

"Ignore him, he's a pervert." Sheik stuck his tongue at Dark. Dark tried to lick Sheik's face but he quickly ran away from him. Link had to laugh at their childish nature. He found it to be adorable. They decided to walk to class together, considering they did have the same schedule. Link did everything in his power to conceal his blush; he felt Dark's eyes on him. He looked down and huffed. Sheik looked over and punched Link in the shoulder.

"You're so famous already," he laughed. "You're not as bad as Dark was but still."

"I had more control over my situations," Dark smirked, his obvious intent was to tease Link. "I've seen Grandmas put up more a fight."

"Dark, shut up," Sheik added quickly. "You go to another class, right? Bye!"

Before Link could retaliate, he was tossed into the next class and Dark's echoing laughter burned into his mind.

_I need this day to end!_

**I decided not to do character repeats.**

**If you don't know Staven/Byrne, he's from Spirit Tracks. I actually found him to be pretty cool.**

**R&R tell me your thoughts on this chapter :)!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Take a Walk on the Wild Side

**WAIT**

**Significant changes have been made, if you're starting from here, you might want to start from the beginning again.**

**If you're annoyed with me, I understand! I'm a heartless jerk, this story should've been done 3 years ago.**

**My apologies to those who've read the original but if you're already on the bandwagon for my revised story then read right on ahead :) **

**I plan to constantly update this story until it's finished which will probably happen in the next few months or at least before the year ends.**

**Take a Walk on the Wild Side **

Students were allowed to carry weapons as long as they were concealed (and not used in the school) because of the dangers that may wander into the city, which happened more often than not; usually they were invaded by large, malicious birds particularly close to winter time. However, Byrne was a special case. He learned that the massive gauntlet _was _his hand. That would explain the distinct uneven size when he wore it but those were only rumors. After some investigating, he had also learned Hyrule High shared the campus with Hyrule University. Sheik was supplying him all the information. Link was grateful from the help he had received from the Sheikah; he made it evident. Sheik was also nice enough to pull down his cowl for him; his face was gorgeous! Link couldn't even fathom how beautiful a face could be. The Sheikah took notice of his reaction, Link's flushed face and awe, and used it to his advantage.

"Well, you can repay me," Sheik winked. "Let's hang out after school at your place?"

"I'm sorry, Sheik, but," he rubbed the back of his neck, pink still tinting his cheeks. "I don't live in Twili City, I actually live in Ordon."

"Oh? That tiny town south of the way?" the Sheikah scratched his cheek. "I can always sleep over."

"I don't think now would be the best time, particularly because I came here on a bicycle. That in itself was like a 20 minute ride and I really don't have the stamina to carry us both."

"We can always walk," Sheik insisted with a smile and gently placed a hand on Link's wound. "Besides, I think you need some protection, especially, with that injured shoulder of yours."

"What about Dark?"

"What _about _Dark?" Sheik kept his hand in place. "That is, unless, your intent is to invite him?"

"Well, I thought because you're both my friends…" Link felt the Sheikah's hand retract. "If you want it to be just us, I'm okay with that; I'm just saying."

Sheik nodded, seemingly disappointed. _Why does this bother me? When he pulled away it felt… cold… _He told Link to invite Dark. _Was he expecting something… more? _The cerulean eyed teen scrunched his brows. _It can't be, they were both… Sheik couldn't mean it that way. Maybe... could I like a man that way? Well, Sheik was pretty hot-WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! _He smacked his face, surprising his friend.

"Are you alright?" Sheik's eyes widened in concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright..." he muttered. "I think."

_..._

They ended up inviting Dark, much to Sheik's dismay. The Sheikah felt the one he sought after was completely oblivious, disinterested or wanted someone else. Whatever the case was, he wasn't ready to give up. They picked up Link's bike from Ginta and made the trek to Ordon, shooing away airborne critters that bombarded them with their beaks. They made idle conversation along the way but tension was brewing within the Sheikah; envy filling him as the cerulean eyed teen seemed to become closer to Dark. Link was minding less and less when Dark had touched him, sometimes inappropriately.

"So," Sheik intervened. "How are you enjoying Hyrule High?"

"Huh? It's nice, I suppose," Link said. "I do miss my old school though."

"Why did you transfer here anyway?" Dark questioned.

"… I'd rather not talk about it," he said; they passed Ordon Spring in silence, it was still locked.

"You've made new friends, I see," Rusl shook both their hands. "Hi, I'm Link's uncle, Rusl," Sheik and Dark introduced themselves while Link tossed his bike into the weed patch next to his house. "I'll leave you boys be, feel free to ask for anything, we're just down the road."

"Uncle, wait, I think I'm in need of some new transportation," the blonde peeled off his sweater, exposing the large bandage. "I was attacked by a giant bird; I wasn't aware we had any in Twili because all Termina had were troublesome little crows."

"Why?" Rusl scoffed. "You're building character!"

Link pinched the bridge of his nose, "Uncle, please, throw me a bone here."

"I don't need to," he began to walk into the village. "You have two perfectly good bodyguards right there, have fun!"

"But!" the blonde, questioning his mother's logic in having him stay here; not that there were other options, gave up and ushered his guests up the ladder. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"You live in a tree?"

"I live in a tree."

"Do you even have a shower?"

"We have a communal bath but I bathe in the spring."

"Toilet?"

"There's probably outhouses by the communal bath," Link gestured his hand towards the ranch. "Or you can just go in nature."

Dark and Sheik stared at each other; believing his home to be a little too humble but shrugged it off. They couldn't exactly go back home now. They decided to admire the craftsmanship of the house. Link explained the history behind the tree house and who created it.

"So, your uncle and cousin then," Sheik said. "Where are your parents?"

Link clenched his fists, "I don't want to talk about it!" He turned away and rubbed the back of his neck. "… Sorry... I just..."

"Smooth move, ex-lax," Dark whispered to the Sheikah; it was obvious they had touched a soft spot. "Care to incur another bowel movement?"

"I just want everything back as it was before," Link grimaced, his voice cracked within that moment as he clenched his eyes. "I'm stuck here; I've lost everything."

An awkward silence filled the room. Link balled his hands into fists and was trembling slightly in what they assumed to be either anger or sadness. Dark decided to wait until the blonde would calm down. The Sheikah took a deep breath, deciding it didn't matter what Link was feeling; he would comfort him in the best way he could. Sure, they had known each other for a short time but he felt an undeniable connection to him. He wasn't ready to give him up to Dark. No, he would fight.

"… I can tell, you're strong," Sheik boldly embraced the blonde tightly from behind, causing the cerulean eyed teen to blush as his eyes widened. "I could feel it the moment I laid eyes upon you but a part of being strong is being able to… let go. The flow of time is always cruel... its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. One thing that never changes are your memories."-he placed his hand on Link's forehead.-"Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends... What remains is you and I can feel the pain emanating"-he placed a hand on the troubled blonde's heart, as if to emphasize 'there'.-"I understand you may be hurt but realize we're-_I'm_ here, for you. You aren't alone."

_Why? Why is my heart racing? His touch feels so… right. _But for some reason, he couldn't help but imagine a certain raven haired teen in place of Sheik. _What the hell is going on with me? _A tear slid down his face as Link hastily went to wipe it but nothing could prevent the onslaught, "I'm a mess, I'm sorry!" The Sheikah held him as his body trembled and tears streamed down his face, whispering sweet nothings to calm him down. Dark watched as his blood began to boil.

After Link gathered his bearings, he still didn't inform them of his loss and they weren't insistent upon it either. The Sheikah could only grin as he had known Link was within his grasp. Dark became slightly distant but remained mischievous throughout the night.

...

Link gathered sheets and blankets and had thrown them into the center of the main floor. They decided it best to sleep by the fire within the stove. They had all stripped down and borrowed a pair of clean boxers from Link. All of their clothes had been washed in the basin as they hung to dry to be worn tomorrow morning. They all laid in a circle. Making idle conversation as they resisted their heavy lidded eyes..

"Why do you wear that strange outfit?" Link yawned, sleep was encroaching upon him.

"I'm a Sheikah, this is what my tribe wears; well, what _remains_ of my tribe anyway," he imitated Link. "We were once bound to the Royal Family that was, long ago, dismantled. We died out in various wars, such as against the Gerudo. The bad blood between us and them still remains even after the Royal Family was torn apart. There's a lot of history behind us, I've read about my tribe back when I used to live in Kakariko in Western Hyrule but we can't really trace our origins. We have our suspicions but…"-The Sheikah shrugged.-"It's lost on me."

"That's… wow, I didn't expect to get a history lesson," Link chuckled, fascinated by the information. "How about you, Dark?"

"I'm Hylian, the same as you," he stared up at the open ceiling.

Link nodded, confused by the sudden change in his demeanor, "So, Sheik, you came from Kakariko?"

"Yeah, I lived there until I was 7. I was trained in hand to hand combat, the impalement arts, but not as a circus act, and swordsmanship," the crimson eyed blonde reminisced. "Then I moved to Twili City and met Dark."

"Dark, huh?" Link stared at the raven haired Hylian. "What was he like as a kid?"

"Actually, he was quite adorable-"

"Don't talk about me," he cut them both off as he turned to his side. "I'm going to sleep."

The Sheikah rolled his eyes as he noted his strange behavior but nodded, "So, Link, have you ever been to Twili before? Because you seem to know nothing about this place."

"Only once, during the summer two years ago," Link laid in his arms, his eyes felt heavy. "My uncle used to live in Jikan, "The Land of Time", most his life but moved to Twili after; I only ever visited the city that one time for a month in the summer. I never encountered any giant, asshole birds then. Last year, we learned he moved into Ordon and he refused to let us come just yet because there was a special surprise... that being this house…"

"The birds are actually a lot more active in the winter; that's when food is scarce and they scavenge the city and attack people if that's what they come across," the Sheikah heard a soft snore and turned to the other blonde, finding him fast asleep. He smiled as he whispered, "Good night."

...

All three woke up as soon as Rusl barged through the door and handed them bowls of yogurt. They stretched and decided to head to the spring to bathe. Much to Link's dismay, it was still locked. Lucky for them, Sheik was a master at picking locks in which the chain easily fell. Dark and Sheik admired the beauty of the spring as Link closed the gates and began to strip. The morning was oddly warm. No wind had bothered to pester them. The water was refreshing unlike Link's last encounter.

"This is beautiful," the Sheikah released his long, luxurious hair and let the waterfall cascade over his body. "I almost feel bad for cleansing myself in this sanctuary."

"It's just water," Dark muttered, following the Sheikah. "Besides, it should feel bad for touching you."-he made the Sheikah roll his eyes.-"What? You're gorgeous."

Link shrugged, "I think it's relaxing."

"It is."

As they finished, they walked towards the gate. They managed to slide on underwear before-"Who unlocked the spring?" Ilia pushed the gate open and gazed at the three men. Her entire face steadily turned pink. Dark had thicker muscles between the three and was the tallest, his skin was pale but flawless. Sheik was just a couple inches taller than Link, both held a slightly darker complexion compared to Dark. Sheik's muscles were lean, like Link's, but appeared thicker because of the height and weight difference. Their features were sharp and defined; all three had long, pointed ears. Their bodies glistened from the streams of light that peeked through the trees. "Get out, get out, and get out!" She shoved all three of them out, one by one, with their clothes in hand and shut the gate behind them.

"What's her problem?" Dark chuckled as they pulled on all their clothes.

"That's just Ilia."

...

Luckily for all three of them, Rusl was capable of driving them to class this morning. It was much faster than biking or walking. It was early, the school seemed relatively vacant which was creepy given its size. "Guys, I'll meet you in class, I need to run to my locker real quick!" He ran off to pull out some books he needed for class. He momentarily stared at the claw marks that were imbedded into the locker next to his from his last encounter with Staven. _That guy is dangerous…_

"Just who I was looking for…"

Link froze and started to laugh nervously, "Hey, Byrne! No hard feelings, right?"

Staven pressed Link up against the lockers, "No."

"Ho, okay, that's great then," the blonde grinned, overwhelmingly anxious. "Now, if you could just let me-"

"No, as in, you are wrong," his claws lightly traced Link's jaw, drawing some blood. "I overheard rumors of you saying you could have taken me, now that we are even, how about you demonstrate to me your strength?" It came out more as a demand than a question.

"I… I, uh, don't have a weapon…" the blonde gulped. "Look, Byrne, maybe we can talk this out…"

"You had no weapons yesterday and you still had the gall to spread such a rumor," a purple glow was emanating from his dark blue gauntlet.

"I…" _really should learn to keep my big mouth shut. _"Byrne, listen…"

"You had your chance," without a second's notice he made a fist and slammed his armored hand into Link's wounded shoulder, the purple energy rippled through the air, shattering multiple bones; the pain registered on the blonde's face but the hit was so intense; he couldn't even scream. The force of the punch forced Link to rebound against the locker. The wind was knocked out of him as he tried to gasp for air but, only seconds later, Staven connected his fist with the side of Link's head which sent him flying across the hall. After momentary silence, Staven determined the blonde to be knocked out. He deprecated Link as he walked away stating, "If we meet again, you best learn to fight."

Green happened to be walking down the hall with Shadow as he passed Byrne. He held the same expression on his face: "I'll end you." As they looked down the hall, they noticed a person splayed on the floor. They ran over and immediately recognized the battered student; Green scooped Link into his arms jogged towards the main office. They needed to call an ambulance.

...

"I wonder what's taking him so long…" Sheik sighed. "He should've been back by now."

"Maybe he's masturbating to the image of me."

Sheik scoffed at Dark's perverse humor, "You can't be serious for a moment, can you?"

"I can be."

"Oh,_ really _now?"

"There you are!" Shadow busted through the door. "That kid, Link, he's really badly injured; they're taking him to the hospital! If you want directions, go to Red, he can give them to you!"

Sheik immediately got up and went to run but was pulled back. Dark was holding his hand, his crimson eyes staring at the floor. The Sheikah tried to break away but the raven haired teen maintained his grip. "What are you doing?" Sheik was frustrated. "I have to go see him!"

"Do you, really?" he said bitterly.

"What kind of question is that?!" the blonde became angered. "Of course, I do! Be serious, Dark!"

"This _is_ me being serious, Sheik," his crimson eyes were staid as he stared intensely into the other. "Does he really mean that much to you?"

"Yes!" A momentary glimmer of sorrow peaked through Dark's eyes; causing Sheik to pause. The raven haired Hylian let go and sat back in his chair. He couldn't understand him, he wanted to but now wasn't the time. He'd understand Dark's strange behavior later. The Sheikah ran out the door to see Red.

**Staid is a word :P**

**R&R if you like, I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. I'll Love You Forever

**WAIT**

**Significant changes have been made, if you're starting from here, you might want to start from the beginning again.**

**My apologies to those who've read the original but if you're already on the bandwagon for my revised story then read right on ahead :) **

**This is gonna be a hecka long chapter with A LOT of MATURE rated content, yaoiiii!**

**Enjoy :)**

**I'll Love You Forever, I'll Love You for Always**

Flashes of bright light invaded his vision, burning his retinas. _Where am I?_ He faded in and out of consciousness. _I don't understand… _He had an overwhelming sense of nausea as every image blurred; indistinguishable faces appeared in and out of sight. A searing pain blazed through his chest and right arm. _… What happened? _It sounded like he was surrounded by a crowd but he felt as though he were wearing earmuffs.

"…an y…ar me?"

"…is ey…re open…"

"Link."

The disoriented teen turned his head to see a familiar face. Her glossy, emerald eyes penetrated him as she sauntered over with her swaying avocado hair. "S-Saria… what are you…?" She held his cheek smiling, almost glowing as she quelled some of his nausea. "I don't… understand…" She leaned down and kissed his forehead whispering, "It's okay..." She stroked his hair as he unraveled before her. He bit his quivering bottom lip trying to resist this onslaught of lamentation, his body trembled as he mumbled apologies to the girl before him. That warmth no longer filled his chest; this was his best friend, one of the very few who would provide him comfort in all his confusion. "Saria... I…"

"…aving… hallu…s….ve…cation…"

Link felt a prick within his arm, he suddenly felt dizzy. She caressed his cheek once more, saying words he couldn't understand because his ears began to ring. A numbing sensation overtook him as he blacked out.

…

"Red, where are you?!" Sheik busted into the main office.

"Jeez, calm yourself," Red scrunched his brows, filing papers. "Acting like it's the end of the world will not heal him any faster."

"Just tell me where he is," Sheik rushed over.

Red scribbled down the directions on a piece of paper and handed it to him, "Sheik…"-he tightened his grip on the paper as the Sheikah tried to take it.-"You're playing a dangerous game with Link and we're all going to suffer for it because you can't get your head out of your ass and see what's in front of you."

Sheik tugged the paper away, glaring at the indignant blonde before him. He stalked out the room, left with his thoughts in mind. What the hell was Red talking about? What's so dangerous about seeing Link? What game? He shouldn't have to worry about what everyone else wanted, it was his life, and it was about what he wanted, right? Right… The Sheikah scrunched his brows and sighed, deciding to leave this alone as he raced toward the main entrance only to bump into the one and only himself.

"Out of my way, Dark" Sheik tried to move past him but he continued to block his way.

"Are you seriously going?" he said. "He'll be fine, with or without your being there."

"Really?" the Sheikah was insulted. "I'm aware of that, fuck you."

"My, my, eager aren't we?" Dark pulled him close, causing him to blush. "I know an empty classroom…"

"Dark, this is important, let go!" Sheik pushed him off and glared, now irate.

"There's no point in you going," he muttered equally as angry. "Why don't you just stay here with me?"

"I'm going," Sheik pushed past Dark with sudden strength, surprising him as he ran off. "You can't stop me!"

Dark stared at his retreating form. Anger boiled in his veins. Never before had he felt so pissed off, so… envious. He walked into the school tired, feet trudging towards class. he suddenly held his head in pain as it throbbed. Dark nearly stumbled to the floor as a pair of arms caught him. He momentarily passed out, only to awaken with a sadistic glint in his eye. Dark could only match the other's blank expression. Shadow always looked like his younger brother although they were never related. Rumors had spread saying they were committing incest; when they were dating anyway.

"You alright?" the purple haired teen tried to help him stand."

"No, but…" Dark pushed him up against the wall. "You can always help me forget though…"

"I thought you were going for Sheik or Link… or both," Shadow chuckled haughtily. "Plus, I don't have time for these games."

"That doesn't matter," Dark growled into his neck. "You owe me for helping take my Sheikah away."

"What?" Shadow said back defiant; shivering from the contact. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Says you," Dark pressed up against him.

"D-Dark…" Shadow struggled, trying to push him off.

The stronger male only responded by pinning him against the wall while forcing his legs apart making the purple haired teen's jeans tighten. He nibbled at Shadow's jaw line, humming into his neck. The purple haired boy became flustered, losing himself.

"Don't deny your desire…" Dark whispered seductively into the flustered male's ear.

"Not here, Dark…" Shadow's eyes filled with lust.

His smirk broadened, he took the younger boy's hand and stalked off with Shadow in tow. He had found a classroom that wasn't in use and won't be in use for a while nor are there many classes going on by it. Perfect. Things were falling in place.

* * *

><p>They locked the door behind them; they began to peel off each other's clothing. Dark thrust himself onto Shadow, sliding his tongue into his mouth while they stripped to their bare bottoms. Their tongues battled for dominance but the victor was obvious. Dark lifted Shadow onto a desk and went to his book bag. Shadow curiously looked over and saw what he went to retrieve.<p>

Lube.

He became flushed when Dark walked back to him. He doused his hand when he clicked open the bottle, pumping his hardened length. Shadow could only stare at his thick, veiny manhood; he was getting off on the sight of Dark pleasuring himself before his eyes. Dark shoved Shadow backwards, sliding a finger inside him. He lolled his head back as the crimson eyed Hylian moved maddeningly slow. Dark began to pick up the pace, eventually adding two and then three fingers. At this time, Shadow was gripping the desk making visceral grunts whenever he grazed his prostate. He didn't want to be too loud but Dark had other plans.

"You like this shit?" Dark pumped faster. "You like my fingers up your tight ass?"

"Nngh… yes…" Shadow moaned as he squirmed under the pleasure.

"Tell me you want my cock deep inside you."

"Dark…" Shadow whimpered; he hated being submissive.

"Tell me…" Dark bit his ear and slowing the pace to the point where Shadow couldn't take it anymore; he needed relief.

"… I want your cock deep inside me," Shadow let his hands roam Dark's chiseled chest. "I want all of you inside me."

"Good boy…" Dark spoke huskily.

He lifted Shadow up; the smaller teen wrapped his arms around his neck while Dark held him up by his legs with his arms. He slammed Shadow against the white board, making them both grunt.

"Say my name," Dark growled into his neck, teasing Shadow's tight entrance.

"Nngh, Dark!" he cried out. "Please…"

Dark eased his love muscle slowly into Shadow. He hissed and the purple haired teen adjusted his grip on Dark's neck. He started slow, thrusting all the way out to the tip and all the way in until he reached the hilt. Shadow moaned, biting the bottom of his lip as he tried to keep himself from shouting in pleasure. Dark quickly took note of this.

"Oh, no you don't," he changed his angle, managing to slam against Shadow's prostate. "I need you to scream…"

"Ah!" Shadow's eyes widened as he yelled out.

"Yes… say my name!" he thrust hard inside him, hitting that spot.

"D-Dark!" Shadow moaned out, not being able to hold back anymore.

He buried his face into his neck, picking up the pace as Shadow cried out. Dark let go of one of his legs and pulled Shadow closer to him, managing to thrust in deeper in their new position. Shadow was lost in the pleasure, not being able to say anything but Dark's name. He pushed harder and faster, his vision blurring as he was reaching his climax.

"Fuck… I'm gonna come… come with me…" Dark groaned, grasping Shadow's prick, stroking him with the same speed in which he was thrusting.

"Dark!" Shadow screamed out, white spots filled his vision as they climaxed together.

Dark came deep inside Shadow while the younger's release dripped all over his palm. They were both panting. Flushed and worn, the taller male pulled out of Shadow gently, making him moan. Dark put the purple haired boy down and watched him stumble to his clothes. He chuckled and licked his hand.

"I've forgotten how good they've tasted…" he thought, reminiscing on his previous relationships. Dark searched for a rag used for the white board like the one he just screwed Shadow against. He found one in the teacher's desk and tossed it to him.

"You might want to clean yourself up…" Dark eyed his vulnerable form. "Before I take you again…"

* * *

><p>Shadow quickly obliged. He couldn't be late for class again. He wiped off the excess fluids and quickly dressed. He turned around to only see Dark had gone.<p>

"… That was intense…" Shadow rubbed his forehead. "… I should piss him off more often."

…

Sheik's gaze swiveled over the waiting room. Link had been taken to the ER and he lied just beyond those doors. Rows of seats were lined with multiple people that awaited their treatment as the TV on the corner wall blared cartoons to placate the children. He managed to get someone to buzz him in. Nurses ran from patient to patient, calling for ER doctors that tended to the many wounded. Sheik scoured the hall until he had found a familiar face. He had caught Rusl by surprise but his attention was stolen by the battered, unconscious teen in an upper body cast.

"Sheik? What're you doing here?" Rusl raised his brow. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I came as soon as I had heard…" he said solemnly. "What happened?"

"One of the students, Green, said he was likely attacked by a college student named Staven Byrne."

The Sheikah furrowed his brows, "Byrne…"

"I take it you know him?"

"Unfortunately, yes, this was not their first violent encounter," Sheik went on to explain the situation but, midway, their eyes caught movement.

Link groaned.

They both jumped up and stared at the cerulean eyed boy. He tried to turn his head but failed and tiredly mumbled incoherent curses.

"Link?" Sheik whispered.

"Yeah… why the hell am I in the hospital?" Link lifted his good arm and wiped the sweat that had formed in his sleep.

"You were injured, recall any memory?"

"Not really…" He muttered under his breath. "I vaguely remember Byrne... my head really hurts." He tried to sit up but he failed miserably as the pain flared and the cast prevented him from moving any further. "What happened to me?"

"According to a fellow named Green, you were attacked by this Staven Byrne," Rusl stroked his beard in contemplation. "Now Link," his uncle opened a pouch on his waist and pulled out a glass container that held a red liquid. "I need you to drink this."

"Uh…" Sheik stared at the foreign substance. "I don't think that's safe."

"Is it going to build my character?" Link chuckled as his uncle frowned. "Alright, alright..."

"What is that even?! What if that messes up your system?" the Sheikah panicked as the injured blonde took the bottle. "Stop, don't drink it!"

"Relax, Sheik," Rusl gripped his torso as he frantically waved his arms in an attempt to reach Link. "It's been passed down for generations."

"That DRINK has been passed down for generations?!" Sheik squeaked. "It must be insanely expired! Give me the drink, Link!"

"Oh, for Farore's sake…"

Link rolled his eyes and twisted the bottle open. He sniffed; it smelled like a mixture of a pediatrician's office and a dirty, wet sock. He bravely chugged the entire drink in a few swigs. Link coughed from the pungent taste and began to heal. Shock overwhelmed him as his wounds immediately became inflamed. Soon after, a soothing heat rushed over his flesh and tingled his bones. Sheik was astounded as curiosity filled him when his friend sat up with the cast; his headache was gone in a matter of minutes and all bruises had faded. He tore off the cast and moved his arm freely with no pain. Rusl could only hold a grin as he watched his nephew get up and flex.

"I-It worked?"

"Of course, did you think he was trying to kill me?" the blonde chuckled.

Sheik rubbed his chin thoughtfully and shrugged, "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter, everything worked out fine."

"So, uh, you guys want to go to the movies since you're already out?"

Sheik and Link stared at Rusl with jaws to the floor. Rusl smiled and laughed heartily. They eyed him as if he were a nut job. It only made him laugh harder.

"Just this one time, I'll let you off the hook," Rusl grinned. "Let's go see a movie!"

…

Green sat quietly in his miniature office. It was his lunch break and he bought a movie he had been dying to see again after visiting Link in the hospital. Origin: Spirits of the Past; he pushed the disk into the DVD player and ran to his seat. It quickly loaded and began to play. He gazed into the screen and soon the opening theme began to play. He had memorized the opening lyrics.

"_Shizukesa no naka… hitotsubu ochita dake… hirogaru hamon ni nami utsuido no soko, zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo… kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de dare mo ga kono mori de… shizuka na koe wo kite, zatsuon ni namida shita_…"

Green shivered with excitement. He loved this song so much. The blonde loved the fluent animation; it was a beautiful cacophony.

"_3, 25, 15, 21, 23, 1…_" he hummed along with the voice.

"_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa, tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko_," he sang along perfectly twice over.

Yet, he didn't notice someone enter his office ever so quietly as they watched him in awe as Green spread his talents for singing.

"_Ureramu ureramu ureramu oto nimiunooto denzushi denzu sea denzu sea ureramu ureramu ureramu oto nimiunooto uroma uroma uroma uroma_," he chanted. "_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko_," he repeated five times over and grinned.

"You have a nice voice."

Green jumped and looked to see Dark smirking at him. The blonde blushed profusely and sputtered curses. He reached for the remote to pause the movie but the crimson eyed teen jumped to stop him. "Don't mind me, keep watching," Dark sat next to him. "Although I have not a damn clue what you were just saying."

"What are you here for?" Green mumbled while he averted his gaze.

"Oh nothing, just wanted a picnic with daisies..." he snickered as the blonde frowned. I'm just stopping by."

"You shouldn't be here," Green huffed and turned to face the movie.

"What?" he mockingly pouted. "You don't like me anymore?"

Green paused for a moment; he stopped the movie and slammed the remote on the table, "You're _fucking_ kidding me, right?"

Dark stared blankly at the agitated soul before him. He turned his head; letting out an exasperated sigh. The blonde bit his bottom lip; his eyes searched him for something that may hint at his intentions but he had found nothing. He had known him since freshman year and it was always the same. Dark never revealed anything. Green sighed in defeat and leaned against the chair. He pressed play and decided to watch the movie. Every five minutes, Dark would move slightly closer, eyeing Green in case he noticed; eventually toppling him on the couch.

"Y'know, I see what you're doing," Green rubbed his temples. "Get off me."

"I used to love when you sang for me…" Dark grinned as pressed himself against the blonde that squirmed beneath him.

"…" Green flushed and muttered under his breath. "Yeah, and?"

"I especially loved your voice…" he kissed his neck, his hand tracing the blonde's abdomen; he went lower and lower. "When I got you off…" Green turned his head away, trying to shove him off but was only pinned down. "Those high notes you'd hit…" Dark was mere inches from his face. "Do you remember how beautiful you sounded?"

The blonde groaned as he felt a tender hand slither under his denim jeans.

"You see?" he nibbled on his ear. "How _intoxicating_ that is?"

"Stop…" Green said with heavy lidded eyes. "Get off me…"

"Sing for me, little bird," Dark began to pull off their clothes, taking no heed to Green's opposition.

* * *

><p>He firmly pressed his lips to Green in an almost bruising kiss. Dark growled into his mouth possessively, gripping Green's hair while he slid his tongue into the blonde's moist cavern, battling for dominance. Green struggled against his captor, trying to shove him away, but to no avail; Dark was stronger. They began to pant from the intensity of the heat that swelled in their loins. It wasn't long before Dark had them both stripped down. He roamed the blonde's chest, teasing him as he pinched his pert nipples, suckling as he grasped Green's manhood. Dark pumped him, squeezing the base as he caressed the two lumps just below. Dark sunk his teeth into his neck, letting go of his arms. Green immediately latched onto his back, clawing at him. Dark succumbed to a primal urge forced his legs apart; he shoved his fingers into the blonde's mouth, coating his fingers in his saliva. He pulled them out as the blonde coughed, tracing Green's puckered hole.<p>

"You're giving up already?" Dark chuckled. "I thought you'd have a little more fight in you!"

Green scowled, his cerulean eyes defiant but were quickly shut as Dark thrust his fingers deep inside him. The blonde groaned from the pleasure and slight discomfort. He whimpered and squirmed as the crimson eyed Hylian began plunging his fingers in and out quicker and deeper. His face was clearly lined with a bright pink.

"Bastard!" Green grunted as he brushed against his prostate.

Dark chuckled, slowly pulling his fingers out while teasing the blonde's entrance with the tip of his hardened cock. He gripped the cerulean eyed teen's member and stroked him softly as he lubricated his own length with his spit. Dark smeared his pre come in Green's puckered hole as he eased himself inside. His thrusts were gentle, colliding with the blonde's prostate; he drove him mad. He squeezed the base of Green's prick, preventing him from coming too soon. Faster, he plunged deeper, groaning from the intense heat building in his lower abdomen. He stared down at the blonde beneath him; his face was entirely flushed as his eyes veered off to the couch as if the fibers were the most interesting thing in the world. Green bit his bottom lip to the point where he had drawn blood.

"Do you want it to end?" he slowed his pace significantly as he whispered in his ear. "Tell me, tell me you want me to come deep inside and it can end…"

"… You're an asshole…"

Dark pulled out abruptly and flipped Green over, lifting his backside into the air. He eased himself back in deeper, having better access to that spot. Green was caught by surprise as he shouted in pure bliss. Dark's hardened member twitched from his angelic vocals. Green gripped the ends of the couch as he buried his face into the cushions. He was losing it, he needed release.

"Are you ready to give in, little bird?" Dark tugged the blonde's hair, pulling his head back as he leaned in close. "Sing for me… tell me how you want it…"

"… Come inside me, please!" the blonde lolled his head and moaned loudly as Dark seized Green's sides and thrust faster. "Deeper! You bastard!"

The crimson eyed teen made raucous grunts as he neared his peak. He forced the blonde to lean against his chest as he buried his face into the nape of Green's neck. Dark lightly clenched the blonde's throat as their vision began to blur, white spots appearing in and out their sight as they climaxed together. They both fell onto the couch, panting heavily. Dark pulled out with ease and smiled at the blonde below him.

* * *

><p>"You have a beautiful voice…" Dark smiled.<p>

"… Thanks…" Green's speech was a bit raspy as he gathered his clothes.

Dark looked at the clock on the wall, it was high time he went and searched for his next victims. He kissed the forehead of the worn blonde and dressed, not before he could taste the sweet nectar of Green. With that, he was out the door.

**...**

Red usually remained in the main office, being student council president, he did a lot of paperwork to pass and deny ideas the student body desired. Blue sat with him through it all, occasionally he was annoying or troublesome but otherwise he was usually helpful. He was about to take his lunch break when a familiar face peeked through the door and stepped in.

"What do you want?" Blue spat venom.

Dark feigned distraught, "There's a girl, she passed out in one of the classrooms!"

The two unknowing teens blinked at each other, unsure as they decided to check it out. They had Dark lead them. He opened a door and shut it closed behind them. It locked with a faint click. The two uneasy blondes saw no one and decided it best to leave but were only blocked off by the one and only.

"Dark… please stop…" they stepped back as Dark approached them. "Think about what you're doing."

"Boys, boys, if _only _you could understand how clearly I'm thinking..." he traced his fingers along the walls as he trapped them in a corner. "But there's no need..."-he whispered haughtily, leaning down to Red who's eyes could only widen. "You're _mine_."

"Get off of him!" Blue shoved him off of Red before he could do anything more. He held his lover close, seething with anger. He could feel the the trepidation rising in Red as he held him tightly. "No one is going to play this sick little game with you," he picked up Red and went to walk to the door.

Goddesses know how he did it, but Dark was standing in front of them and it frightened Blue as he nearly dropped Red. He kept his lover close as Dark had advanced upon them to the point where their backs were pressed against the wall. Blue protectively pushed Red behind him and growled. Dark leaned in close until he was a few millimeters away from Blue's neck, staring down at Red. Dark knew he was getting under their skin, he knew they would fall at some point. His hot breaths blew against the sensitive skin making Blue speechless and shiver. Dark placed light kisses up his neck and nipped at Blue's jaw line.

"You can't fight me..." Dark stared deep into his eyes, almost like he was hypnotizing him. "You know it. Neither of you have the strength to take me down."

"Let us go…" Blue spoke weakly.

"I have a deal for the both of you," Dark chuckled and stood up straight. "Let me taste both of you and _then_ I'll let you leave."

Red and Blue looked at each other nervously. They didn't know what to do. No one was around. Dark was a trained fighter with more power than they; they nodded towards each other, knowing their options.

"Fine…" Blue grimaced.

"Glad we're on same terms then, now…" Dark grinned, that sadistic glint gleamed within his eyes. "Get down on your knees."

Blue's eyes widened as he stared at Red. He could only nod; the faster the better. He decided to oblige and kneel down. Dark stared down at him as if to say, "What're you waiting for?" Blue huffed and began to unbuckle the raven haired Hylian's pants slowly.

"My, my, taking it all in, I see?" Dark chuckled at Blue's embarrassment. "Let me help you…"

Dark lowered everything down, his limp cock hanging in all its glory. Blue looked away and aimed his eyes toward Red. Red was lost, he didn't know what else to do other than watch. "Suck, unless you're brain is incapable of that as well," Dark gripped Blue's blonde locks as he stared up at him with pure anger. Blue hesitantly lifted up his twitching length, slowly rolling his tongue around the tip. Blue's face flushed with humiliation. He slid the tip into his mouth and sucked, slowly beginning to bob his head up and down. Dark moaned lightly but grunted as he smacked Blue, "Don't bite!" Dark looked toward Red and signaled him to walk over. Red tentatively walked near and stood before Dark.

"Take off your clothes," he whispered seductively.

Red blushed and nodded. He quickly began to undress.

"Slowly," Dark insisted.

Red nodded and began to undress slower. Blue began to feel Dark harden in his mouth. He looked towards Red and began to feel himself do the same. Red soon finished undressing and looked up at Dark.

"Get on that desk and masturbate," Dark's eyes were glazed over with lust.

Red blushed with the look he was given and climbed on the table. He got in a somewhat comfortable position. Red took a hold of his member and began to slowly stroke himself, his blush never leaving his face. He felt himself the heat rush to his groin as he watched his boyfriend give Dark head. It was turning him on, he couldn't help himself. Red closed his eyes and began to stroke himself faster. He used his free hands to rub his balls, moaning lowly.

"Finger yourself," Dark looked Red up and down.

Red was hesitant as he sucked two of his fingers. He covered them in all his spit and slid them inside himself. He hissed and slowly began to pump his fingers in and out. Red grunted as he began to quicken the pace of his fingers and stroking. He was reaching his climax; he felt it in the pits of his stomach. "Nngh!" Red came all over the table. Dark held Blue's head and came into his mouth. He gagged and coughed it up. He was pissed but bit his tongue. Dark had pulled out but Blue was forced to swallow some. The crimson eyed teen bit back a groan as he stared at Blue. He watched him breathe heavily with his flushed cheeks while seethed with He walked over to Red and smacked his ass, hard. "You don't come unless I tell you to." Red was redder than tomatoes as he whimpered and held his sore cheek. "Blue, come here," Dark stared down at Red who was fitting of his name at the moment. "You molest him all the time, don't you?" The hint was obvious and he wasted no time. Blue was painfully erect as he pulled his lover to him. He kissed his neck and chest, undressing himself. Blue's hands roamed his Red's body while their tongues held a fierce battle, exploring every crevice he could reach inside and out. He pulled Red close with one arm to kiss while the other grabbed the his lover's length as began to stroke him. Red moaned into his mouth, squirming under the pleasure.

"Alright, stop," Dark spoke up, his cock hardened once more. "Red, get on your knees with your ass in the air."

Blue slowed his strokes until they stopped and he let go. He broke the kiss they shared. He gave space for Red to do what he was told.

"Good," Dark licked his lips. "Blue, your tongue."

Red was blushing, trembling. Dark stood in front of Red and looked down on him. Red averted his gaze but quickly shot his head forward in pure ecstasy. Dark grinned at the sight. Red just made the hottest faces in which he could get off of easily. He began to stroke himself and watch the sight before him. Blue spread Red's cheeks and lick around his puckered hole. He teased the male who seemed ready to pass out from the feeling. Blue began to slide his tongue in and out, wiggling his tongue as deep as he could get it inside him. Red was grasping the ledges of the table, moaning and clenching his fist.

"Enough," Dark called out.

Blue pulled away and Red gave a reluctant sigh. He didn't want to stop. He was actually enjoying this.

"Red, get off the table," Dark muttered. "Come here, you too, Blue."

Dark pulled Red close and lifted him up by putting his legs on his arms. He leaned Red's back against Blue and lowered him until Red's ass was on top of Blue's swollen head. Blue put lube he had received from Dark onto his hand and rubbed his length to make his entry easy. Blue pushed his pressed his cock up as Red was pulled down. Slowly, he eased himself into Red. Red gripped onto Blue's neck as Dark began to rub his and Red's pricks together which was made more pleasurable with lubricant. They kept a steady pace as Red was being driven mad, the pleasure was intense, he even began to feel himself drool a bit as he groaned helplessly. Blue began to thrust faster, making out with Red as he did so, moaning into each other's mouths. Dark buried himself in Red neck, all of them began to simultaneously near their climaxes.

"Nngh, come with me…!" Dark cried out.

After a few hard thrusts, Blue came deep inside Red. His lover screamed, soon following his own release with Dark that went all over Red's abdomen. He pulled out of his lover, tired and worn. Dark chuckled at the two blondes that decided to sit on the floor. He stood up and walked towards his clothes. Dark looked at the clock on the wall, it was high time he went and searched for his Sheikah. It was getting pretty late. He savored the release of the two boys. He'd chase his final victim tomorrow.

"Thanks," Dark cleaned himself, dressed up and left the two blondes to themselves. "See you guys later."

...

Sheik and Link were waving their goodbyes. Rusl and his nephew had to drive home being that they didn't live in Twili City. The Sheikah had turned down the offer to go stay the night and decided it was best to stay today. However, they had managed to exchange numbers and were texting nonstop. He was at the south entrance and waved hello to Ginta as he passed him by. What he didn't realize was the mysterious figure that had waited for him by the alley of Telma's bar.

"Rupee for your thoughts?" a dark voice chuckled.

Sheik's eyes widened and he swiftly turned to face a tall figure, "Dark, the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to walk you home, Sheikah," he looked at him with fiery red eyes. "Is that a crime?"

"N-no…" Something was different, something was off.

"Good," he leaned in close and smirked deviously.

Sheik blushed and huffed, pushing him away with all his might. He was about to curse and question his friend but his phone had vibrated. His face lit up, leaving Dark to just stare. The raven haired male didn't like it; he was succumbing to a primal urge. Sheik was his; no one can have Sheik but him. Dark pouted wondering how he'd pass this milestone. He was supposed to make the Sheikah that happy; he wanted him more than just as a friend. Ever since middle school, Dark had taken every guy that the blonde had taken interest in. If anyone was going to hurt him, if anyone was going to screw him, it'd be him. It was something he vowed to since he was 12. Being 17, he's still kept true to it. Link was no different; he was just another obstacle before he could reach his prize.

"Who are you talking to?" Dark peered over his shoulder.

Sheik shrugged him off, "Link, who else?"

"Soon he'll see…" he thought. "He'll see he's mine."-He yawned and stretched his tired limbs.-"Well, it's getting late," Dark slipped his hand into Sheik's. "Let's go."

Dark dragged the poor boy the entire way, ignoring his protests of wanting to text. Eventually, they reached Sheik's home. A two story house, it was closed in on the west side of Twili City. Everything was made with stone. There was one large tree outside the front which led to the Sheikah's balcony. His bedroom was on the second floor, easily accessible… for Dark anyway. He let go of the irked blonde and watched him go inside. "Maybe…" he thought. "Maybe tonight…"

**...**

Sheik never noticed, never saw him. He watched him shower, change, do his homework, he saw everything that happened in that room. Dark, himself, was becoming annoyed; that smile on his face, the joy in his eyes, it wasn't inflicted by him. It bothered him. The branch wheezed as he leaned forward. On most nights, when Dark was troubled, he would sit outside the Sheikah's balcony and observe him and he would wait until slumber took the Sheikah like now. The crimson eyed teen, having much practice, swiftly jumped to the platform and landed perfectly. Without a single sound made, he climbed through the sliding glass doors, something Sheik rarely if ever locked, and watched the Sheikah breathe calmly, his lithe form rising and falling at a slow pace.

"I'll love you forever, I'll love you for always," Dark stroked his cheek. "As long as you're living, my Sheikah you'll be…"

He began to feel hot and bothered. Why was he so beautiful? Why did he always make him feel this way? The urge to do more than what simple friends would was overwhelming. He had never wanted someone so badly; Sheik drove him to the brink of insanity and back again. He would have him, no matter the cost.

* * *

><p>He got on top of Sheik, osculating his neck and nibbling on his collar bone. Dark lifted off Sheik's shirt. He was feeling agitated. He was second guessing it, but now he was certain. He needed Sheik. He rubbed his chest, massaging his perked nipples. He slid off the boy's pants, admiring the beauty before him. The raven haired boy huffed; he felt the warmth rush between his legs. He slid off Sheik's blue boxers. Dark stripped himself, toppling the sleeping blonde. He kissed him, invading every crevice his tongue could find. His hands roamed his entire body. He grasped Sheik's manhood, stroking it softly. Dark's eyes became heavy lidded when soft moans were emitted from the Sheikah below him. He was pulsating, his craving was unbearable. The crimson eyed Hylian massaged his rising prick.<p>

"Goddesses, Sheik, even when you're asleep…"

He began jerking himself faster, squeezing his and Sheik's hard lengths as he sped the pace. What happened next, Dark didn't expect, he was so lost in his desire, he didn't anticipate to see frightened red eyes shoot open. Sheik burst his creamy nectar into Dark's hand who followed soon after into his other hand. Sheik stared horrified. "Is this a dream?" the Sheikah thought.

* * *

><p>Dark leaned in towards the blonde, lust filling his eyes. Sheik blushed redder than a tomato. He couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. Was it happening? Dark was his friend, he wouldn't dream something so vivid and… naughty… would he? Did he like him that way? Dark kissed his forehead and placed a tender hand on his cheek.<p>

"You're dreaming, little Sheikah."

Before the distressed blonde could say a word, Dark pinched his pressure points, knocking the younger male out. Dark stood up and put on his clothes, he cleaned up the mess he made and put on the Sheikah's clothes as well.

"Until next time…" Dark kissed his forehead. "I'll love you forever, I love you for always. As long as you're living, my Sheikah you'll be…"

**...**

Link twisted onto his side; Sheik must've fallen out on him. The blonde smirked, he liked Sheik. He was the best thing that had happened to him since that mess back in Termina. He was about to put his phone down except his phone started vibrating too much for a text message. Link was about to ignore it but he looked at who his caller was. _Saria…_ The blonde contemplated whether or not to pick up; he decided to bite the bullet.

"Hi, Saria," Link greeted.

"**_Hi, Link,_**" her voice brought him ease. "**_How's Twili?_**"

"It's alright, I made some new friends," he absentmindedly played with the collar of his shirt. "Most of them look similar to me…"

"**_That's nice…_**"

"How's Termina?" his cerulean eyes flickered towards the ceiling.

"**_We miss you here, Link…_**" Saria sighed, almost hesitant to say anything more. "_**I miss you…**_"

"Saria…"

"**_Link, I need to ask, do you like me?_**" her voice seemed to quiver. "_**I need to know was that kiss real?**_"

"Saria… I…" he tried to place this delicately. "I love you, Saria, like I would a sister. You're my best friend and I'm sorry for behaving the way I did. Can you forgive me?"

"**_… Yeah…_**" Saria sounded almost disappointed, but soon her tone became upbeat. "_**Of course, I can. Good night, Link.**_"

"Good night," he heard a distinct click.

_Did I... do something wrong? _he decided to let it be and sink into sleep.

**I'm sorry this took a while to upload, this was a pretty long chapter xI**

**I changed some things, like my shameless advertising of things, but I will say check out No One Like You by Fuzzybuni because it's an intense story you will love :(( **

**I hope you enjoyed, R&R if you like**


	8. Anxiety Dominated

**WAIT!**

**Significant changes have been made, if you're starting from here, you might want to start from the beginning again. If you have, well, keep on readin' lovelies!**

**I'm sorry for the stall, college is coming up and I was wondering how to write this chapter. I've also been distracted, I'm sorry!**

**I decided to work on a side story as well. Feel free to check it out, it's called "Mania" so, ehh, shameless advertising.**

**Also, I realized I've condensed 20 something chapters into 10.**

**I also realized I'm lacking in character development… Aughhh. I'll figure it out :P**

**Anxiety Dominated**

"I don't understand why she has to do this to me…" Link grumbled, crawling through a small tunnel he had found hidden in the underbrush. "I swear, just because you're the mayor's daughter, it doesn't mean you can hoard a spring meant for everyone, it was given to us by the Goddesses; selfish woman…"

He had, once again, walked to Ordon Spring only to find it had been chained once more. Except this time, the gate itself was boarded up securely to prevent onlookers from peeking in. Almost about to give into Ilia's desire; ready to yield and head to the communal bath, he had noticed a tiny passageway that allowed him to reach the spring without having to use her stupid entrance that she had completely blocked off.

As Link was scuttling through the hole, he could see the spring. He grinned, having great desire to feel the healing properties of the water. It was beyond relaxing. The lovely beads of sand that massaged his feet were coming ever closer. Those beautiful waterfalls that cascaded over the walls that held grassy overgrowth. Those ancient stones that jutted from the rocky outcropping. It was all so breathtaking, especially those voluptuous legs. Wait… voluptuous legs? He halted himself, having realized a stark-naked Ilia was standing before him, bathing. "Oh, this is wrong," he muttered under his breath. What was that warm feeling sliding down his nostril? Was it… blood? _Oh Goddesses, I'm bleeding from my nose! _Link bashed his head into the floor, ashamed of his perverseness, and quickly scooted backwards out of the tunnel. Ilia, startled, went to investigate the noise and realized a gaping hole was where Link once stood. She would, now; of course, have that blocked off too.

Dejected and defeated, Link decided to head to the communal bath up by Fado's ranch. As he trudged into town, he had reached the Mayor's house and the stomping of hooves caught his attention.

"Heyyy! Watch out!" the herder called from above. "One of 'em got loose!"

Much to Link's dismay, a familiar blue mass was heading straight for him. In the nick of time, he managed to jump out of the way. The beast, in its blind rage, tripped on the little bridge and flipped into the little river bed that fed the lake. The goat whined and climbed out the water. It shook all the liquid from its matted fur, wetting Link in the process and slogged its way back up the ranch.

"… This is normal," the blonde gathered his belongings, pressing his middle and index finger to his right temple. "Ahh, Goddesses, this _is_ normal."

"Hey, sorry about that! You must be Rusl's nephew, Link; I'm Fado!" the muscular man with a mullet beamed and rubbed the back of his neck. "These goats are just darn stubborn!"

"I see, so…" Link looked around the field. "Where's the communal bath?"

"Right over yonder," he pointed to the back right of the field where a small structure stood next to a few outhouses.

"Thanks…" he walked to the bathhouse and opened the door.

It was all made of wood like most of the structures in this village. He noticed there was split between the boys and girls bath by a large picket fence. Link placed his clothes on one of the various shelves and stepped into the boys bath, towel in hand. The water was steaming as he neared the edge of the paved stone. They had encased a hot spring in a house. There was no ceiling to release the heat.

He stepped into the small pool and sighed relief. This was actually quite relaxing, very relaxing… He sunk into the liquid until he reached his nose. Link made playful bubbles as he felt his cheeks flush. The blonde's muscles eased significantly as he felt himself fall into relaxation.

He lost count of how many minutes passed. How long had he been in here? It couldn't have been no more than five minutes; that's what it felt like. The steam clouded his vision as the door peeked open and two men filed in. They dipped into the pool on either side of him.

"Hehe, look at him," a deep voice spoke softly. "He looks cute…"

"Oh, shut up," the other said. "But he does…"

"Don't you think you guys are a little too close?" Link muttered as he tried to make his way to the other side of the pool but was pulled back.

"Tut-tut," the voice pulled Link back, to reveal two pairs of very familiar crimson eyes. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, _what _are you doing here?" he stared at Dark and Sheik. "I must've been here _way_ too long!"

"That's just it, Link," Dark pulled him close into his chest. "You have."

The blonde sputtered and choked on his words. He tried to push the man away and only managed to fall back into the arms of the Sheikah. His captor grinned and leaned down to reach his lips. Link squeaked as he slipped into the water. The obscured figures seemed to argue amongst one another as Link felt the air leave him. His lungs began to burn as he began to flail. The two crimson eyed teens only argued as he struggled to reach the surface.

"Link!"

A sudden smack awoke him as he hacked up water. Rusl and his young cousin, Colin, were standing worriedly over him. He had been pulled out the pool and was given CPR by his uncle.

"… What happened?"

"You must've passed out in the water and almost drowned," Colin piped up. "That almost happened to me once but dad was there to get me out."

"That's right," Rusl said. "You have to be more careful! Don't you have a timer on your phone? You can't be in here for more than 15 minutes."

"… Sorry, I'll be more cautious next time," Link sat up and rubbed his chest.

"You better get ready for school," Rusl smiled and slapped his back. "Lucky for you, I'm driving again. Colin will be joining us this time."

"Wonderful," Link grabbed his towel and wiped himself. _This place is so fucking backwards…_

The ride was relatively quick. Colin was a quiet kid but when he was around Link, he loved to talk. He brought up their past and one memory stuck out to Link; when Rusl used to live in Jikan. He recalled that being the birthplace of his ancestor, The Hero of Time. Link loved Jikan; it wasn't as big as Twili but it had its charm. He fondly reminisced the time where he had visited Lon Lon Ranch. He had learned how to ride horses and he had learned something interesting.

**On that day, when the ranch owner Malon had let them choose what horse they had wanted, Link just leaned against the fence. He watched Colin, Rusl, Uli and his parents choose a horse. Link wasn't so much up to it. Luckily, he had brought the ocarina Saria had given him. His lips pressed on the instrument and played a soft melody he had recalled from his childhood with closed eyes. He remembered his mother saying it was a song used by The Hero of Time. All of his songs had actually been written down in a pamphlet that had been passed down generations along with the hero's ocarina but some were washed away with time. Good memory runs in the family; the songs they could record were for historical purposes.**

**Needless to say, these songs always intrigued him; one song in particular he had come to enjoy. Upon opening his eyes, Link was startled and fell to the ground. A beautiful brown mare with flowing white hair stared down at him. Her onyx eyes pierced his cerulean ones as she snorted; almost telling him it was childish to freak out. It was like they were having a telepathic conversation. Link steadied himself against the fence as her eye's followed him. Link subconsciously placed his hand on the horse's muzzle. She huffed and pushed her nose further into his palm, surprising the blonde.**

**"My, my," Malon walked up beside the two. "I never thought Epona would take a likin' to anyone besides me, especially to a stranger."**

**"I just played a song and she came to me…" Link chuckled nervously.**

**"A song, eh?" She smiled at him. "Can you play it for me?"**

**Link nodded and played the song once more, making Epona whinny. The red head stared at him wide eyed, like he had done the most amazing magic trick in the world. **

**"Where did you learn that song?" She asked deadpan.**

**"Uh… it's a song passed by my ancestor, the Hero of Time," Link rubbed the back his neck. "Why?"**

**"You're related to the Hero of Time?" she squealed with excitement. "Of course, you look so similar!"**

**"****You seem excited," Link smiled as the horse pushed herself into his arms. **

**"Yes, of course!" Malon flailed her arms. "My family had once aided the Hero of Time and gave him his legendary steed that was the best in all the land!"**

**"Wow, I didn't know that…" the blonde nestled into Epona's neck. "Well, I'm Link."**

**"I'm Malon, Link," she shook his hand. "Feel free to ride her since she likes you so much!"**

"We're here!" Colin jumped out the car.

Link quickly snapped out of his memories and joined his cousin. The ride seemed to have gone much quicker when Colin was there. They split ways at the fountain. Colin gave him a bear hug and bade him farewell; he reciprocated the actions.

_Another day…_

**...**

The Deku Tree was extremely comforting. He couldn't explain it but this place was relaxing. He would enjoy it but… a pair of crimson eyes were staring him down and not in the sexy way. He could tell Dark was angry but what Link had done to him was beyond the grasp of his mind. Link was sitting with Red, Vio, Green, and Blue; or "Team Blondie" as Shadow called them. Sheik was the buffer between him and Dark who was hell-bent on making him feel uncomfortable. It was actually beginning to frighten him; he wasn't aware of what he did but Dark was constantly glaring at him every time he had turned to face Sheik. He didn't know why, what to do or say. He didn't even know if anyone noticed. They all engaged in witty banter and laughed with one another. Even Dark took a moment to stop his glaring to engage in the conversation. It was pleasant, of course, with the exception of Dark's perpetual stare.

Sheik placed his arm around Link as he told a joke to the others that had them bawling all over the floor, all except Dark. He was pissed. His glare only intensified. Link was stealing Sheik away and Dark didn't know how to get him back; he was going to lose what was rightfully his. He had tried to get closer to the Sheikah but he was brushed off every time. He felt the anger boiling, the heat passing through his veins. He needed to take his frustration out on someone. Dark held his head in his palms, his vision momentarily blackened as that familiar glint appeared in his eyes. He got up and grabbed the person closest to him.

Vio.

Everyone was shocked as he dragged the purple clothed blonde away. Link more so as Sheik waved caution to the wind and told another joke. Shadow, however, was quick on his heels and followed after Dark. The Sheikah distracted everyone with some more jokes.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Vio struggled against his iron grip. "Let go!"

Dark said nothing, only increasing his speed as they found their way into the bathroom in the back of the library. The library, who goes there anymore? Well, besides Vio; he was a well-known bookworm. As the door shut behind them, Dark roughly pushed Vio onto the ledge of the sink. The blonde grunted as he struggled to shove him away.

"What's wrong with you?!" Vio yelped as his legs were suddenly spread apart. This was a bad day to wear sweatpants. "Let's talk about this!"

"No time for that," he smirked as he pulled him close. "Besides…" Dark grasped both his wrists in one hand, holding them above his head as he pressed him against the mirror. "You like this, don't you? _I remember_…" he breathed into hotly into his ear as he pressed into him.

"Dark… stop…" Vio said weakly.

He grinned, sadism gleaming through his crimson orbs. The blonde shut his eyes as a sharp slap came to his cheek. Soon after, another, and then another. A bruising kiss made his eyes open as his breath hitched; Dark grasped a sensitive area. He groaned and arched is back.

"Do you remember, all those fantasies?" Dark spoke with half lidded eyes, maintaining a tighter grip on his wrists.

Vio winced as he struggled suddenly, "Stop this!"

"I love to watch you struggle," he bit his lip and smirked. "You always did; you loved it when you were dominated…"

"Get off me!" he barked but braced himself as another hand went toward his face.

But nothing came. He, in fact, had found his wrists had fallen to his sides and his butt had slid into the sink. He was shocked to see Shadow was attached to Dark's back, having him in a chokehold.

"Get out of here!" the purple haired teen cried. "Now!"

Vio hesitated but obeyed as Shadow demanded him to leave once more. He ran out the bathroom. Dark, pissed, slammed his back into the wall. Shadow resisted and kept his hold, another slam and the boy fell to the floor. The smaller boy rolled as he missed a swift kick meant for his belly and immediately stood on his feet. He slammed his whole weight into Dark but was shoved back and fell to the floor. Dark toppled him and Shadow braced himself for a punch but there was a pause. He saw his crimson eyes, almost as if he were confused. Shadow was about to call out to him but a pale fist smashed the tiles next to his head. With wide eyes, he stared up at Dark who seemed crushed.

"… Dark-"

"Don't speak my name," he whispered venomously but bit his cheek as if to stop himself. "I… I don't understand…"

He grimaced and got off the purple haired teen. He walked out the bathroom and said nothing more. Shadow, confused, sat up and stared down at the tile. If he was capable of such force, Dark was just toying with him. Shadow got up and rubbed his ribs, they were sore from their scuffle. He made his way out the bathroom.

"Shadow!" Vio caught him in a bear hug but immediately pulled away when his friend hissed in pain. "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright!" he smiled and pulled Vio close. "You just caught me off guard..."

"Hey!" he shoved him backwards but immediately pulled him close as he nearly went tumbling to the floor. "Sorry, sorry!"

"It's alright; just stop shoving me around," he chuckled. "Jeez, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm more worried about you," he poked his ribs but immediately regretted his action as Shadow winced. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm just sore, there's more important things to worry about," Shadow said as he pushed his hand away. "Something is wrong with Dark."

"I thought something was always wrong with him?" he snickered but stopped when he saw Shadow's stern expression. "Alright, what do you mean?"

"You weren't the first person he attacked, I was," he spoke gravely. "When I went to talk to Green, Red and Blue, he had attacked them too. But, I noticed him walking after talking to Sheik, something happened. He… I don't know, he _changed_."

"Dark was always a little crazy…"

"Yeah, but not _this_ crazy," Shadow grumbled. "I think he finally might've snapped. I… can't explain it but there is something seriously wrong. When I talked to the others, he had gotten progressively more violent. Something changed in the bathroom, like he didn't understand what he was doing."

"Why didn't the others do anything if they were aware of it?" Vio huffed.

"Because, they want nothing to do with it or they're afraid of him," he wiped his brow. "I talked it out with Red, we think, no; we _know_ he's obsessed with Sheik and he's taking it out on us. I think the worst is over… but… I don't know, I'm a little worried for Link."

"Right," Vio frowned. "Let's take you to the nurse now."

"I told you, I'm fine-" Shadow yelped as the blonde lightly punched his ribs. "Okay, okay, I'll go to the stupid nurse!"

…

Dark was frustrated, confused, and really lost. What the hell was he doing in the bathroom? With Shadow…? He rubbed his temples. Nothing had made sense the past couple of days. He couldn't remember what had happened. Large gaps of time were out of his grasp. He felt like he had gotten drunk and couldn't recall what he had done but Dark didn't drink alcohol. At least, not in excess. He had saw Vio but the teen had shrunk back in fear. Had he done something wrong?

"… What the hell is wrong with me?"

He made his way back to the Deku Tree. There was Sheik… with his arm around Link. He seethed but quickly gained his composure as he sat next to the Sheikah. He needed to think how he would get him back. Then it clicked, a party. A party can bring anyone together. His mother was leaving next weekend for the Festival of the Dead. He could throw a party in celebration of that day.

"Where are the others?"

"Huh?" Dark looked at Sheik, surprised with the sudden attention. "… They're at the library."

Dark frowned as the Sheikah once again ignored him. He didn't understand what his problem was but he was going to fix it somehow.

"Hey, Link, think I can sleep over tonight?"

"Sure, Sheik," Link smiled that awful smile Dark loathed; Link noticed his intense stare. "Dark, you can come over again as well."

"No, he's fine," Sheik said. "He has to study for his history test. You were never good at history, Dark."

The raven haired teen bit his cheek and furrowed his brows; he got up. The tension had risen tenfold. Team Blondie was squirming under the pressure and Sheik seemed nonchalant. Link was a little shocked by Sheik's words but Dark muttered in agreement and walked away. He could only question himself and what he had truly wanted but he desired Sheik. He had so for years and nothing would stop him. Nothing.

"You will be mine, Sheik, I swear it to you."

He decided he would take a few days off to gather his self.

…

Link smiled as he brought oatmeal cookies to the blankets strewn along the floor by the fire; Sheik was laying on said blankets. School had ended and they had made their way to his home in Ordon Village. Uli was kind enough to bake them a treat. They eagerly attacked the baked goods. Dinner had long passed. This was dessert. A lot of questions have been tugging at the back of his mind, questions about Dark. He didn't understand how-

"Sheik, how come you're so mean to Dark?"

He choked on his cookie and banged on his chest as he coughed it up, "What?"

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry," Link was startled by his reaction. "Forget I said anything."

"I'll answer you if you answer one of my questions first," the Sheikah regained his composure.

"That's not fair!" he crossed his arms. "I asked first!"

"If you don't answer, I can't answer!" Sheik shrugged with an open palm gesture.

"Fine, fine," Link sighed and caved in. "What's your question?"

"Do you like anyone?" he smirked; he secretly hoped that answer would be him.

"Well…." Link rubbed the back of his neck, his face now flushed. "I don't really know… I may have crush… or two," he muttered the last two words under his breath. "But I'm not sure if the feelings would be returned."

"Stop beating around the bush," the crimson eyed teen teased. "I'm sure if you opened up to them, they'd like you back. You'd be surprised."

"I guess…" Link paused. "I kind of… have a crush on Dark."

"Really?" a smile plastered his face as his mind screamed profanities.

Link nodded and proceeded to munch on a cookie. Sheik's doubts came to life. Link liked someone else, no; he liked _Dark_. He liked Dark! Dark was going to just steal another guy away from him. That was all he seemed to do, take all the guys he took interest in and make them fall for him. Sheik no longer stood a chance against Dark. The bet was pointless, Sheik hated it. He didn't want to force Link but he didn't want to lose him either. He can win the battle, but he'll always lose the war.

"Instead of answering my previous question, how about you tell me…" Link eyed him. "Who do you like?"

"Oh, no one in particular," the Sheikah was caught off guard. "I'd rather answer your other question."

"You're lying!" the cerulean eyed teen poked his chest. "C'mon, tell me!"

"Well, I like…" his phone began to vibrate nonstop making him take it out and answer his caller.

"Hello?"

**"_Hey_,"**the deep voice echoed over the phone.

"What do you want?" Sheik rolled his eyes; he was a little at ease to have someone to interrupt them but it was done by the person he least liked at the moment.

_**"W****hat're you doing?" **_he asked_. _**_"I was wondering if you wanted to have a little fun…_"**

"If you're suggesting we have sex, then you can count me out."

Link stifled his laughter and mouthed, "Who is that?" Sheik smirked and just mouthed back "Dark" which made Link blush slightly. He stood quiet when Sheik went back to his conversation on the phone.

**_"_****_You always put down the good ideas but that wasn't what I was aiming for_,"** Dark said after a long pause, chuckling. **"_I'm having a party next weekend, you should come, bring Link too since you're probably well acquainted now. I wanted everyone to know ahead of time._"**

"Okay."

**"_Well, goodbye then_," **a distinguishable click was heard.

"Goodbye, Dark…" Sheik hung up, confused by his abruptness.

"So… what was that all about?" Link asked.

"Dark is having a party next weekend, he wants us both to come," Sheik blew his bangs out his face. "Can you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Rusl would let me go," Link nodded.

"Good, then it's all set then," Sheik laid down, closing his eyes. "Next weekend."

"Hey, don't fall asleep," Link sat up. "Answer my question!"

Much to Link's dismay, the Sheikah ignored him. After some time, soft snores were emitted from Sheik. Link sighed and prodded his friend. He really was asleep.

"Well, I have a crush on Dark… and you…" Link yawned.

…

Sheik rode the bike with Link in the back, standing on the pegs. They were on their way to Twili City to go to class. Rusl couldn't drive this morning so they had to make the trip themselves. And when they had gotten to school, Dark was not there. Those raven locks were nowhere to be seen. This left Sheik puzzled since he was never absent. As class went by, he never came. He didn't even show up late. Was something wrong? He was used to his day to day antics. It was strange not having him around.

Link could sense his dismal energy and decided to poke the Sheikah, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Sheik muttered. "Just… I don't know; Dark is usually here."

"So, why don't you go find him if you're so worried?" Link stuck his tongue out him playfully. "Isn't he your best friend?"

"I… yeah…" Sheik scrunched his brows. "Yeah, you're right. He's probably at home. I'll see him after school."

The cerulean eyed teen smiled and slapped him on the back. The Sheikah blushed and scratched his cheek. If Link only understood how he felt, he would realize he'd want to punch Dark in the face more so than helping.

…

Dark was feeling a little sore and just wanted to gather his thoughts. His mother was downstairs getting ready for work and his father was… well, dead. No one ever really told Dark how he passed but he was dead. "Never speak of him," she would say over and over. So, he obliged. No one ever really came to visit anymore, his mother would cry in the kitchen. It was lonely. His luck changed though. Things got better when he met Sheik. Sheik was his best friend; he gave him Dark hope for a better future but now…

The crimson eyed teen sighed and rolled on his bed. He felt like an insomniac. He couldn't sleep. He kept waking up, having an anxiety attack over a dream he couldn't remember. Rather, this happened every night since he last could remember.

"What's wrong with me?"

Dark quieted when he heard his mother coming up the stairs. She opened his door quietly and walked in, pecking him on the forehead. She was going on another business trip; it was her job. Dark looked up at the ceiling. He was alone again. Again, as usual, he was by himself. Well, not that it mattered; he was always alone.

...

He had to see why he was absent. Dark was never absent. Shadow and Team Blondie were acting strange around him. Something was wrong and he had to figure it out. He was his friend after all… even though Sheik was pretty upset with him. However, if he were in the same situation, Dark would have cut school to visit him.

"Such a pain in my ass…" Sheik sighed.

He walked up to his front door in one of the various apartment complexes. The blonde looked around his door, spying a familiar pot; he lifted it and pulled out the key. He had been here so many times; Dark's mom showed him where the key was and allowed him to be welcomed at any time. Sheik was gracious at the moment. He unlocked the door and locked it behind him. He placed his stuff near the door and placed the key in his pocket. He walked towards Dark's room.

"Dark…?" Sheik whispered as he peeked in.

He quickly shut up as soon as his red eyes rested upon a lump under the sheets. Sheik slowly walked up to him. Little did he know, Dark was conscious as soon as he heard his front door open. Sheik stared at him with a sour face, determining whether he was awake or not.

"Oi, Dark…" Sheik whispered teasingly. "I'm going to strip… right in your room… I'm going to be naked and vulnerable…"

Dark held back his groan and remained still as he heard the sound of rustling clothes. He was teasing him and he refused to fall for it. He was faking it, he knew it.

"I guess you're asleep then…" Sheik mumbled and bent over to be near Dark's face. "What's wrong with you lately?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Dark's eyes shot open which nearly sent Sheik reeling backwards.

Dark caught him but the force of his pull was too much. He went over his friend and onto his bed. Sheik glared at him, not amused.

"Since you're already here and I'm lonely…" Dark flicked his nose. "Can you cuddle with me?"

"No."

"Aw, but you always used to cuddle with me."

"When we were little kids Dark, yeah," the Sheikah rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, I'm not feeling well," Dark pouted.

"Alright, just don't molest me, okay?" Sheik turned onto his side, leaving his back to Dark.

"Of course," Dark pulled him close against his chest. "I don't want to spoil the moment…"

Sheik quietly listened to Dark's soft breathing. The rise and fall of the other's chest calmed him. Sheik smiled softly when he remembered when they were younger. They were ten and Dark had begged him to sleep over every day. Every night…

**Sheik was sleeping contently beside Dark. He had slept over for the 100th time but he didn't mind. He loved Dark and his company. Sheik was suddenly brought out his sleep from his companion's scream.**

**Dark, are you okay?" Sheik rubbed his eye tiredly.**

**"I… don't know," Dark rubbed his eyes, on the verge of tears. "I don't know…"**

**Sheik eyed him, morose, and said, "Come here…"**

**Dark seemed almost hesitant but crawled over to Sheik. Sheik made Dark turn and made his back face him. He pulled him close against his chest until their forms fit perfectly against one another. He nuzzled his face into Dark's neck and held him tight.**

**"I'm right here," Sheik mumbled as sleep began to take over. "I'm always here…"**

**"Thank you…" Dark smiled contently. "I love you, Sheik…"**

**"… I love you too, Dark…"**

The only difference was that Dark was bigger than him now and he was the one being spooned. If it was the other way around, it'd be kind of awkward. And he had said…

"…I love you…" Dark whispered quietly.

"I love you too, Dark," Sheik spoke without thinking and then blushed, clasping a hand over his mouth.

Dark was caught off guard but smiled and nuzzled himself into Sheik's neck, "Thank you, I needed this…"

Sheik stood quiet and felt his heart swell with heat. It was almost like a replay in his mind but at this point, he didn't regret saying it. He moved further into Dark and closed his eyes. Sleep began creeping in on him. He had been so bitter to Dark because of that naughty dream he had of Dark. It frightened him. It confused him but, in this moment, those fears left him.

"I guess I'm sleeping over again?" Sheik mumbled.

"Yes… that'd make me happy…" Dark held him a little tighter for emphasis. "You usually always do…"

"…Dark," Sheik spoke softly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk and ignoring you."

"It's okay," Dark yawned. "I'm always by your side regardless."

"… Thanks…" Sheik felt bad. "I'm here for you too."

He felt really bad. Sheik was aware Dark had issues since the first day he had met him. When Sheik moved in, Dark was alone. He had felt bad and made friends with him. There were other kids but something about Dark made him stay. He'd hear Dark in his sleep; he'd hear so many weird things that sometimes it scared him. He wasn't sure if they were just nightmares or his past. Whatever it was, it made Sheik stick by him. He could never let Dark suffer by his lonesome. He had to admit, he loved Dark.

Could he ever love him more than as a friend?

**Well, at least this was a long chapter.**

**We're catching up. I'll try to update tomorrow. It'll be tough updating for the next couple of months because of class but I'll do my best. **

**I realize I'm not all that great at writing yaoi scenes haha even though I was taught by Fenrir Riku who writes the most awesome yaoi scenes and, to top that, he writes amazingggggggg stories. So, more shameless advertisement. Check him out :P**


End file.
